Akumu
by Agent Dark Moose
Summary: [Revived 8.31.06] A vampire lord is after Kurama and Hiei, and with the rest of the team trapped in the Reikai, there's no one to rescue them before they're 'changed' and brought into Ja'aku's grasp... [Yaoi HieixKurama, cowritten with DemonUntilDeath]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Opening Notes:** Well, new story. Fun stuff, ne? 'Hope everyone likes it, though the opening is a bit cliché.

Quick Note: Over the course of this story so far I've had two different co-writers. The first dropped out a while ago, and the position has now been taken up by DemonUntilDeath.

**

* * *

Akumu**

**Prologue (by Agent Dark Moose)**

"KOENMA-SAMA!" 

The demi-god looked up from behind a large stack of papers, an angry look on his face. "What now, Botan? I told you not to bother me unless it's something important!"

Botan ran up to his desk, waving a rather large piece of paper in front of his face. "It is important though, Koenma-sama! A stranger caught up to me when I did this morning's routes, and said that he needed me to get this to you pronto!"

Koenma took the paper from the ferry girl, and read it out loud quickly, his eyes widening with each sentence. "'Koenma, I demand that you give me the book. I've given you the location that you will send the book to. You have twelve hours. Failure to meet this deadline will result in death. Twelve hours, Koenma.'"

Botan and Koenma gulped simultaneously, and Koenma turned to the ferry girl. "W-was this stranger human o-or demon, Botan?"

Botan shrugged. "He didn't seem like either of them, not even half!"

This made Koenma even more worried. "This is bad, Botan, very bad! We've got to get the team here right away!"

Botan nodded and ran out the door, still slightly confused, and Koenma stood up to begin pacing around the room.

However, unknown to the deity, her boss knew very well who had threatened him, and his species. They'd met before, a long time before even Youko Kurama had been born. The villain had attempted to steal an ancient book that held unbelievable power in it from the demigod, also planning an attack on the living world. Koenma eventually had to banish him and his kind to a prepared location to hold them in, to prevent them from escaping.

Yet it appeared that this plan had failed. Otherwise, one of his servants wouldn't have been able to contact Botan . . .

Koenma let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed his fists on the desk.

_'Damn him. Damn Ja'aku and his stupid vampires . . .'_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Ja'aku**.

**Opening Notes:** Not much to say this time. You lucked out. n.n;

**

* * *

Akumu**

**Chapter One (by Agent Dark Moose)**

"YUSUKE!" yelled a brown-haired girl as she kicked open the door to the school roof.

The boy, Yusuke, looked up from his sleeping place next to a wall, standing up a couple seconds later with a perverted grin on his face. "Hey Keiko, nice skirt."

Keiko turned bright red, ran over to the Yusuke, and slapped him hard. The Spirit Detective fell back to the ground with swirly eyes, the world spinning in front of him.

"Jeez, Keiko, that was a _complement_ . . ." Yusuke muttered, clutching his stinging cheek.

Keiko turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "It's not when _you_ say it."

"Hello, all!" piped up a cheery voice from behind Yusuke, scaring him half to death.

"Hi, Botan!" Keiko greeted, waving a bit.

"_DON'T DO THAT!_" Yusuke yelled, glaring at the ferry girl who was floating on her oar.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but it's so much fun!" Botan said, before a serious look covered her face. "Your next mission is extremely important . . . And very dangerous."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What does pacifier breath want me to do now?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head. "That's a question for Koenma. But before we go, we should get the rest of the team here."

"No problem. You should go get Hiei; he'll be at the park in 'his tree'. Keiko can fetch Kuwabara from one of his classes . . ." Yusuke paused as Keiko let out a sound of displeasure, but continued anyways. "I'll just call Kurama up on his communicator."

"Alright, Yusuke, it sounds like a plan! I'll be back in a second!" Botan said, and flew off towards the park. What she didn't tell him was that Hiei scared the living daylights out of her, and the fact that _she_ had to be the one to retrieve him terrified her.

Keiko said nothing, but ran over to the stairway door and went back into the school. Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple communicator. Flipping it open, he quickly dialed Kurama's 'number' and seconds later, the fox's face appeared in the screen.

"You should be very glad that our history teacher is out today, and that we're getting a free period. Otherwise, you'd have caused a lot of trouble." Kurama muttered, a bit of displeasure in his voice.

Yusuke just grinned. "Koenma wants us in Rekai immediately."

Kurama frowned. "I'm sorry, Yusuke, but I don't have time. The fifth period is just about to start, and-"

The kitsune was interrupted as Botan's voice chirped up from Yusuke's end.

"Yusuke, I can't find Hiei anywhere!" she said, though she sounded incredibly happy.

The black-haired detective sighed before turning back to the communicator. "Listen, Kurama, how about Kuwabara and I just fill you and Hiei in after school's over, alright?"

"That'd be perfect. Thank you, Yusuke." Kurama replied, and then shut off his connection, and Yusuke's screen went black.

.-.-

Ten minutes later, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara were standing in Koenma's office, getting the details of their new mission.

"Ok, let me recap." Yusuke said, "There's an old enemy of yours after this book thing, and you have to give it to him in twelve hours or he'll attack us, 'us' meaning the team. Am I right?"

Koenma nodded as Kuwabara spoke up. "Who's the bad guy this time?"

"I don't know, and I don't think that Koenma does . . . When the person handed me the note, I couldn't tell what he was . . . They could be anything or anyone." Botan replied, slightly hysterical, "A werewolf, fairy, elf, centaur, some kind of mutated creature, or even a vampire!"

Once she finished naming those few races off, Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes were bulging.

"How come we didn't know that there was more than just demons and humans out there?" The two yelled simultaneously.

The ferry girl shrugged. "I thought it was obvious . . ." She laughed nervously as the two boys glared at her. "Uh . . . Eh heh . . . Shouldn't we just be, er, trying to find out who this guy is!"

"His name is Ja'aku." (**1)**

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, looking at Koenma in confusion. "Ja'aku? Who the hell is he?"

Koenma got up from his desk and started going through random cabinets and files. "He's a vampire lord who's been after the book for years. He's wanted in all three worlds, so he's obviously extremely powerful!"

"What's this book thing that everybody keeps talking about!" Kuwabara asked loudly.

"This book is very, very mysterious, and is said to hold some kind of magical item that's the key to an ultimate power." Koenma replied with out looking up from his search.

"Why would this Ja'aku guy want it?" Botan asked, walking over to stand next to her employer.

"I'll tell you later!" the demi-god yelled. "Now make yourselves useful and help me find it!"

"What's the book look like?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma ran over to another cabinet and threw it open. "You'll recognize it when you see it! Now just search!"

.-.-

"YOU _LOST_ IT! _HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU **LOSE** IT!_" Botan screeched, fuming. Koenma shrank back from her.

"I . . . I don't really know, but-"

Botan cut him off. "DO YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS! JUST WAIT! WHEN HE'S THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL REGRET IT . . ."

Kuwabara and Yusuke watched with interest as the ferry girl yelled at Koenma, both thinking the same thing.

_'It's about time he got what he deserves.'_

"Botan, please! We only have a few more hours to find the book and bring it to Ja'aku!" Koenma exclaimed, interrupting the girl.

Kuwabara blinked, his eyes widening. "What do you mean? What time is it?"

Koenma sighed as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost 9:30 . . . I received the letter at 12:00 PM, so that gives us about two and a half hours until the deadline!"

Yusuke's eye twitched. "You're saying that I've been here for practically the whole day, looking for some stupid, idiotic book?"

"Yes, I-"

Botan attempted to hold Yusuke back as he tried to strangle the demigod. "Not now, Yusuke! You and Kuwabara have to go and find the rest of the team and tell them what's going on! You told Kurama that you'd fill him in after school was out, which was almost six hours ago!"

Yusuke stopped struggling as he felt Botan let go of his arms. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

Kuwabara sweat-dropped. "And they say that _I'm_ a moron . . ."

The black-haired detective ignored him. "C'mon, let's go."

.-.-

Kurama sighed deeply as he looked at the clock by his desk. _'An hour late, I can understand. But six? This is getting ridiculous . . .'_

The kitsune turned back to his math homework, only to be jostled out of his thoughts by a tapping sound. Glancing up, he saw none other than Hiei at the window. Grinning while he stood up from the desk chair, he walked over to the window and opened it up. Hiei jumped inside, an irritated look on his face.

"You said that the detective had something to tell us, Kurama. Where is he?" he muttered, growling quietly.

The kitsune shrugged. "I'd like to know that, too . . ."

"Here's an idea: How about we forget about those two idiots and just take care of the mission ourselves?" the Jaganshi suggested.

Kurama laughed lightly. "You know that Koenma wouldn't allow us to do that. We'll just have to wait."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he sat down in the recently occupied chair. "I still like my idea better, fox."

_'Now that he mentions it, so do I . . .'_ Kurama thought as he leaned against his bed.

The two fell silent, the only sound in the room being the faint ticking of he clock. After a while, Hiei let out a growl of frustration.

"This is a waste of my time. I'm going to see that stupid demigod, whether he likes it or not." he exclaimed as he stood up.

Kurama also stood, a small smile playing on his lips as the clock chimed, announcing that it was ten o' clock. "Should I do the honors?"

Hiei snorted. "Stupid fox . . ."

Taking that as a yes, Kurama began to perform the correct steps to open a portal to the Spirit World. However, as he finished, nothing happened.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I rest my case."

The kitsune growled softly as he tried again, only to end with the same result. "Something's wrong . . . And it's not me, so don't say anything, Hiei."

"Are you sure about that?" Hiei questioned, smirking.

"Try your communicator." Kurama suggested, ignoring the Jaganshi's remark.

Still smirking, Hiei reached into his cloak and pulled out the communicator. Yet as he opened it and attempted to contact Yusuke, all he got was a screen full of static.

"Hn." Hiei muttered, putting the communicator away. "We're obviously blocked off from the Spirit World."

Kurama nodded. "But if Kuwabara and Yusuke are still there, then . . . that means that they're trapped . . ."

Hiei looked like he was going to respond, but he was cut off by a piercing scream that came from downstairs.

"'Kasaan . . ." Kurama's eyes widened as he ran over to the door, yanking it open and dashing down the hall, Hiei behind him.

"**_KYUUKETSUKI!_**"

Koenma looked up as Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke burst back into his office. "Hm, back so soon? Where are Hiei and Kurama?"

"That's the problem! None of my portals were opening!" Botan yelled, shaking slightly. "I think that there's a barrier blocking the Spirit World!"

The demigod gasped quietly. "But . . . we still have two hours!"

"You idiot! It's obvious that we were tricked!" Yusuke yelled.

Koenma jumped up. "But why would he start attacking now! He doesn't have the book!" His eyes grew even larger. ". . . unless . . ."

"... He wasn't aiming for the book..." Botan whispered.

* * *

(**1)** Ja'aku is Japanese for 'evil'. He also appears in 'Kurama's Past, Your Future'. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We only own Ja'aku. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Opening Notes:** None, once again.

* * *

**Akumu**

**Chapter Two (by Silver Strife)  
**

_"Hn." Hiei muttered, putting the communicator away. "We're obviously blocked off from the Spirit World." _

_Kurama nodded. "But if Kuwabara and Yusuke are still there, then... that means that they're trapped..." _

_Hiei looked like he was going to respond, but he was cut off by a piercing scream that came from downstairs. _

"'Kasaan..." Kurama's eyes widened as he ran over to the door, yanking it open and dashing down the hall, Hiei behind him.

"**KYUUKETSUKI!**"

Gasping for breath, the fox continued sprinting down the hallway, horrid thoughts quickly racing through his mind

_"What's going on...? Is she okay, what if she's... no! I mustn't think such things!"_

As he reached the end of the hallway, he leaped towards the stairway, swiftly sliding down the rigid hand rail. Not bothering to look back at Hiei, he searched for the whereabouts of Shiori. She didn't appear to be in the living room, nor the study, so that only left the kitchen.

"'Kasaan!" Kurama gasped, pupils shrinking as the scene met his eyes. Three shadowy figures were slowly approaching his mother, who was desperately trying to escape her cornered position. He couldn't make out who the figures were, due to the fact that their backs were turned, but their pale, almost ghost-white skin, and body shape implied that they were obviously not human.

Unexpectedly, the shortest out of the three yanked out a knife from his dark-grey trench coat, pressing the cold, sharp metal against the woman's neck. A small cut formed, crimson blood trickling down her neck. She clutched her throat, gasping for breath as she fell to her knees in distress. With a laugh, he threateningly pulled it back, and glanced behind him at the two spirit detectives.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori gasped, before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Kurama clenched his fists, furiously lunging at his mother's attacker.

"Rose Whip!" he hollered, drawing out his weapon. Yet, none of the men flinched, or made any other kind of movement. The one standing in the middle, who seemed to be their leader, clutched the Rose Whip with a smirk, as if Kurama's attack was nothing but a game. The fox gasped, crashing into the floor. He glanced over at Hiei, who was doing nothing but studying the trio. His expression seemed calm, almost pleasurable.

"Don't even bother, your attacks are meaningless," the 'leader' whispered, every word coming out as if needles were piercing into your body. There was something eerie about his voice, an echo.

"W-who are you!" the red-head demanded, pulling himself up from the ground. The figure with the knife raised a brow.

"I can assure you that our names are none of your importance."

"Then what is your purpose of being here?" the shorter detective questioned, with an un-amused tone.

"You will find out soon enough, fools."

"Hn, you can throw insults at us all day, but do you really think that we're going to be threatened by such immature arguments?" the dark-haired one continued. He smirked, lowering his hand to reach for his katana. Before he could do so much as move a finger however, he let out a gasp of anguish, and started shaking violently.

"You really need to learn to watch your mouth, demon," the third creature, who hadn't spoken yet, hissed, mumbling something under his breath. He turned his attention to Kurama, who was in shock by his friend's condition.

"Are you familiar with a man by the name of Ja'aku? You should be, being a former thief."

Kurama nodded, edging away from the three men.

"I-isn't h-he the vam-" he started to say, wishing his voice wasn't shaking, but was viciously cut off.

"So you do know he is?" the shortest one acknowledged, moving dangerously close to the fox. All of Kurama's senses were screaming "retreat", but he couldn't budge, as if he was under a spell. The creature stared into the teenager's deep green eyes with a teasing smile. Running his long, piercing black fingernails up the red-head's chest to his chin, he spoke up.

"Our master has some unfinished business with a friend of yours. Now, be a good boy, and come with us..."

"Yes, I understand..." Kurama agreed in a monotone-like voice, hypnotized. Before he could follow the three out the door, he felt somebody clench his arm.

"Kurama! Follow me!" Hiei ordered, obviously out of his earlier trance. Blinking dazedly, he pursued the shorter demon out into the streets.

"What about 'Kasaan!" Kurama questioned, continuing to run. Hiei glared back.

"We have more important issues at the moment, if you haven't noticed!" he growled, until he noticed the concern in the fox's eyes.

"She'll be fine, Kurama," he softly said, sighing. As they exited the subdivision, Hiei spoke up again.

"Do you know who those people are?" he demanded.

"They're henchmen to a man by the name of Ja'aku, an extremely powerful vampire lord who is wanted in all three worlds."

"And what exactly does he want with us!"

"I'm not sure..."

The duo continued racing through the city, the three vampires close on their heels. A few passing town people gave them odd looks, but were ignored. A few minutes later, they reached a dead end. Sweat dripping down the older boy's forehead, he slouched down next to a nearby wall.

"I think we lost them..." he panted, glancing around.

"Don't be so sure, Kurama," the shorter one warned.

"Now what are we going to do? We can't go back into the Spirit World, and some vampires are chasing after us..." he said, staring down at the cemented sidewalk. A few seconds passed.

"...Hiei?" he questioned, looking up. But instead of seeing his fellow spirit detective, he was face to face with a pair of unfamiliar red eyes.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: We only own Ja'aku, Karasunaki, and Shuurai. The name Vlad belongs to a friend.**

**Opening Notes:** None... (Getting a bit old, ne?)

* * *

**Akumu**

**Chapter Three (by Agent Dark Moose)**

_"I think we lost them..." he panted, glancing around. _

"Don't be so sure, Kurama," the shorter one warned.

"Now what are we going to do? We can't go back into the Spirit World, and some vampires are chasing after us..." he said, staring down at the cemented sidewalk. A few seconds passed.

"...Hiei?" he questioned, looking up. But instead of seeing his fellow spirit detective, he was face to face with a pair of unfamiliar red eyes.

"Not really, kitsune." their owner stated.

Kurama let out a soft shout as he jumped away, panic beginning to cloud his mind. "W-What did you do with Hiei!"

"He's right here..." the short vampire replied, motioning behind him. His two companions held the Jaganshi in their grasp, both smirking darkly. The fox gulped softly as he noticed the small trail of blood running down the side of Hiei's face.

_'If they can take Hiei by surprise long enough to knock him unconscious, then I don't stand a chance against them... Dammit...'  
_  
Kurama was jostled out of his thoughts as he felt two ice-cold hands wrap around his neck. He blinked, amazed at the vampire's agility that was rival to, if not greater, than Hiei's.

"Now... we're here to complete a mission that our dear Lord Ja'aku sent us on... Would you like to know what that mission is...?" the cloaked figure whispered into Kurama's ear, letting his lips brush against it.

The fox growled angrily at his actions. "I don't believe that I have a choice, correct?"

A small smirk appeared on the vampire's face. "So you're the smart one... Anyways... Kurama, was it? ...My name is Vlad."

"Just get on with it, kyuuketsuki." Kurama snarled loudly. He didn't like the way he was being held... There was something suspicious about it...

"Lord Ja'aku wanted us to do something to the two of you... Can you guess what it was...?" Vlad murmured, mentally cackling at the look of fear that appeared on Kurama's face.

"...I w-won't allow you t-to do that..." Kurama choked out, his voice wavering.

"Ah, but Kurama-chan... You don't have a choice... See, our master wants you and your friend greatly... And if he doesn't get the two of you... Well, just think about the consequences..." the vampire whispered.

Kurama froze instantly. _'They planned this... from the very beginning... They'll attack 'kasaan if I don't accept... Damn them!'  
_  
"Well, kitsune?" Vlad questioned, somewhat impatiently.

_'I can't believe what I'm doing... But I have to...'_ Kurama took in a shuddering breath. "I... Alright... But if you touch Shiori, then I'll kill you before you can do anything about it."

Vlad wrapped his arms around the fox's shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt so as to reveal his neck. "Agreed..." Kurama shivered as the vampire's icy hands brushed against his skin.

"Now, Kurama-chan... What do you say to some... _fun_... before I bite you?" Vlad asked softly.

Kurama's eyes narrowed in disgust. "I think not, kyuuketsuki... Just get it over with."

"Are you sure, kitsune...?" Before Kurama could react, Vlad had moved to his side and gripped his face. He let out a soft cry as the vampire's tongue ran slowly over his cheek.

"G-Get... off of me..." The fox demanded, now shaking violently. "Just... get a- away from me..."

Vlad pouted slightly, but slid back to his former position behind Kurama. "Fine, kitsune... Are you prepared for this? It will be extremely painful..."

One of the vampires holding Hiei spoke up, rather angrily. "Hurry up, Vlad. We've still got the short one to do."

"Shut up, Shuurai." he hissed back as he pulled back Kurama's shirt, fully exposing the kitsune's neck. "'Hope that you liked living."

An ear-splitting scream filled the dark alley as Vlad sank his fangs into Kurama. The kitsune began to struggle against the vampire's tight grip, though only succeeded in causing Vlad to increase the pressure in his bite. He let out a small cry as his eyes slowly shut while the kyuuketsuki continued to drain him. The darkness seemed so comforting...

"You should go stop him before he sucks his victim dry again, like last time... Seriously, Vlad has some huge feeding issues..." murmured the vampire next to Shuurai.

Grumbling, Shuurai made his way over to Vlad and proceeded to pull him off of Kurama. "Stupid Karasunaki (**1)**... Always making me do the dirty work... Feh... One day, I'll get him back."

Meanwhile, Karasunaki began to remove the unconscious Jaganshi's scarf and his thick black cloak, depositing both on the alley floor. He contemplated removing Hiei's sleeveless shirt, but decided against it as he pulled his victim closer to himself.

"It seems a pity to do this to someone as attractive as you... But it's your life or mine, and I'm going with the former." With a small chuckle, Karasunaki sank his fangs into Hiei's neck, slowly beginning to drink his blood.

A sudden gasp escaped the Jaganshi as his crimson eyes snapped open. They wandered over the horrific scene of the kitsune in front of him and widened. "_Kurama!_"

The fox's eyes fluttered open and gazed at Hiei before closing again as he sank to his knees. Vlad removed his fangs from Kurama, licking away the crimson liquid. "Now _that_ was a delicious meal... Too bad that our master will not allow us to fully drain them..."

"It's just like him to do that, though... He'll save these two for himself..." Shuurai muttered as he gathered the unconscious Kurama into his arms.

Vlad watched jealously as his companion draped a cloak over the kitsune. "Exactly... Though there might be a way to get this one-" He motioned to Kurama, "-to ourselves... We could just say that he was resistant and that we had to kill him..."

"_LIKE HELL YOU WILL!_" Hiei cried out, fully aware of what was going on. Angrily, he began to struggle against the vampire holding him, stamping on his foot. However, Karasunaki only let out a small grunt before resuming his action. A hand raised and covered Hiei's mouth, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"On the contrary..." Vlad murmured as he slowly approached the Jaganshi, "...I think that we will..."

A low growl escaped Hiei as Vlad ran a hand over his face, causing the vampire to chuckle. "Sleep, little one... sleep..."

_'What did that idiotic fox get us into now...?' _Hiei's eyes closed while he slumped against Karasunaki, who was releasing him.

"Well, shall we take them to our master...? Or shall we die...?" Karasunaki announced as he stood, the Jaganshi in his arms, much in the same fashion as Shuurai. "Now, before the sun rises..."

All smirking, the vampires simultaneously shrieked as large bat-like wings erupted from their shoulder blades. Their fangs elongated, as well as their ears while the attire melted into their skin. With one last screech, they took to the air, the two unconscious spirit detectives clutched in their grasp...

.-.-

"Oh Kami..."

A small sob escaped Botan as Koenma raised a hand to her shoulder. The ferry girl collapsed against him, crying softly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood side-by-side, both starring in shock at the large screen in front of them. Luckily, the barrier hadn't blocked this off, so they had been able to track down Kurama and Hiei.

Now, they weren't too sure that this had been a good idea...

"Dammit..." Yusuke whispered as she clenched his fists. "We should have done something..." Behind him, Botan let out another sob while Koenma attempted to comfort her.

"There was nothing that we _could_ do, even if we had been able to get to them..." Kuwabara murmured, shaking slightly; the horrible display had upset him greatly, even more so that it had happened to his team mates.

"...We've got to go after them." Yusuke announced as he looked up, his brown eyes filled with determination. "We can't abandon them. They'd do the same for us."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "Right. Let's go."

As the two set off for the door, Yusuke turned back around.

"Uh... Where exactly _is_ the lair?"

.-.-

"Kurama..."

Hiei growled softly as his companion remained motionless in front of him. _'They didn't drain him completely, did they...?'_ He grabbed a hold of Kurama's shoulders and shook him harder. "Wake up, fox!"

A low moan escaped Kurama as his eyes opened slightly. "...H... Hiei...?"

The Jaganshi sighed in relief as he sat back, his gaze wavering over his friend. "Hn...If I had a mirror, I'd give it to you, but it wouldn't exactly help with the mess that you've gotten us into."

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked, sitting up slowly as he began to survey the place that they were in. It was a small, dark room with barely any furniture in it, save for a large chair, couch, and an oak wood desk.

"Baka kitsune. What do you think _that_ is?" Hiei replied, pulling back Kurama's shirt and revealing the bite mark.

"Oh... I-I guess that I kind of... forgot..." Sighing deeply, he looked back up at Hiei. "You didn't let them bite you though, did you...?"

"I was unconscious. Do you think that I could have stopped them once they started?" the Jaganshi murmured, turning his head slightly so that Kurama could see the puncture wounds.

"Anyways... What did you mean when you said that you wanted to give me a mirror...?" Kurama questioned, confusion evident in his voice. As if on cue, a strand of his hair fell over his shoulder. As he made to push it back, he noticed that it had changed in appearance...

A small smirk appeared on Hiei's lips as he watched Kurama marvel at the rich ebony color that his hair had become. "Your eyes have changed, too... They're scarlet."

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, slowly finding his way to feel his ears, which had become pointed. Biting his lip in worry, he yelped as his elongated fangs pierced the flesh easily. Hiei shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the door burst open, and in walked none other than Vlad.

"Lord Ja'aku has requested your presence..." he announced, starring pointedly at Hiei. "...immediately."

Snarling, Hiei replied. "If he wants to speak with me, he can come here."

'Tsk'ing, Vlad strode over to the Jaganshi and bared his fangs. "You will come unless you wish to die."

Hiei growled, but said nothing as he glanced back at Kurama. Seizing the opportunity, Vlad landed a blow to the back of his head, cackling as Hiei collapsed. "We'll be leaving, Kurama-chan..."

However, before the vampire could leave, Kurama had appeared in front of him, blocking his way. "Over my dead body..."

A soft chuckle came from Vlad as he roughly threw him aside, picking the Jaganshi up in the process. "Too late... you're already dead."

With that said, he left the room, smirking as the door shut and locked behind him. There was a loud '_thud_' as Kurama threw himself at it, and then another as he hit the ground.

Kurama let out a small hiss as he pushed himself off of the floor. _'...What have I done...?'_

_

* * *

_

**(1)** 'Karasunaki' means 'the cry of the crow'. ( In no relation to Karasu, Kurama's rival. )


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: We only own Ja'aku, Karasunaki, and Shuurai. The name Vlad belongs to a friend. Also, the seduction scene is based off a role-play written with a friend.**

**Yukina189: **First of all, I've stated that this was going to be a yaoi story from the beginning. If you don't like it, don't read it. I really hate it when somebody tells me what to do during a story, concerning pairings; I personally love yaoi, and I'm not asking for anyone who hates it to read this. I decided what I would do before I even began to write the prologue, and I'm going to stick with it. I do respect your opinion, but please, _try _to keep it to yourself if you're going to tell an author what to do with their _own _story.

...Whoo, now before I get into a rant-mode...

**

* * *

Akumu**

**Chapter Four (by Agent Dark Moose)**

_Hiei growled, but said nothing as he glanced back at Kurama. Seizing the opportunity, Vlad landed a blow to the back of his head, cackling as Hiei collapsed. "We'll be leaving, Kurama-chan..."_

_However, before the vampire could leave, Kurama had appeared in front of him, blocking his way. "Over my dead body..."_

_A soft chuckle came from Vlad as he roughly threw him aside, picking the Jaganshi up in the process. "Too late... you're already dead." _

_With that said, he left the room, smirking as the door shut and locked behind him. There was a loud 'thud' as Kurama threw himself at it, and then another as he hit the ground._

_Kurama let out a small hiss as he pushed himself off of the floor. '...What have I done...?'_

.-.-

A small snarl escaped the Jaganshi as his crimson eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings immediately. He was in a large, once-grand ballroom that was completely in shadow. However, the lack of light didn't hinder him at all as his eyes adjusted nicely to the darkness. On the opposite wall there were four floor-to-ceiling windows. Their scarlet curtains were shredded and lying on the blood-stained carpet before them. Behind him, above the doors from which he had arrived, was a royal-looking balcony.

The Jaganshi snorted in distaste as he rose to his feet, his hand instinctively reaching for his katana. He was surprised to find that it was there and that the vampires hadn't had the sense to disarm him. He glanced around, looking for any sign of movement when light suddenly flooded the ballroom.

Hiei growled softly as the instantaneous change in brightness temporarily blinded him. The growl intensified as he blinked continuously.

A small chuckling filled the silence, followed by a male voice. He spoke with a heavy Transylvanian accent. "...Welcome to my mansion, my pet..."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he spun around, focusing on a figure perched on the balcony rail.

The man had long, ghostly gray hair and dull, blood-red eyes. His skin was pale and deathly, and the bat-like wings sprouting out of his back looked decayed. The man's attire consisted of a black silk cape and scarlet-colored royal robes. He grinned as Hiei looked him up and down, and the Jaganshi noticed his deadly fangs.

"You must be-"

"Lord Ja'aku, yes... Though, you may simply address me as 'master' from now on, my pet..." the kyuuketsuki laughed deeply, a sick kind of mirth shining in his cold grey eyes.

The Jaganshi let out another growl, his anger obvious as his searched for any way to get up to the overhang. _'Dammit, I'll have to jump...' _

However, as he bent down, Ja'aku suddenly appeared on the floor in front of him. "Dear Hiei... There's no need to fight me, my pet... Now, why don't-"

The vampire lord was interrupted as he was forced to dodge Hiei's katana, which sliced through the air, aimed for his heart. Slightly surprised by the hidden attack, he regained his composure quickly as his eyes flashed dangerously. While speaking, he began to circle the Jaganshi. "Though, if you insist..."

Snarling, Hiei followed the vampire's circle with his gaze, watching his every move. He lunged at the kyuuketsuki again, cursing as he missed. As he regained his fighting stance, he spotted an opening, but Ja'aku evaded the attack again. Yet the vampire didn't get away unscathed this time, seeing as a small slash appeared on his left cheek, bleeding lightly.

Ja'aku growled deeply before wiping the blood off of his cheek and licking it. "You'll pay for that..." He suddenly appeared behind the Jaganshi and delivered an incredibly harsh blow to the back of his head. As the former demon fell forward, the vampire lord grabbed him and pulled him to the ground and into his lap.

Hiei blinked his vision back into focus from the vicious attack. He snarled loudly as he realized that Ja'aku had begun to run a hand over his shoulders and neck. He batted at him, trying to get away. "Release me, kyuuketsuki!"

"I think not, my pet..." Ja'aku whispered as he began to 'massage' Hiei slowly, smirking as a dazed look covered the Jaganshi's visage. "Just relax... There is no reason to fight me..." His voice was low and seductive as he pulled Hiei closer to himself, allowing his lip to brush against the shorter one's ear. "...Now, what is your name, gorgeous one...? There is no need to be frightened..."

Hiei's body relaxed and succumbed to the soothing pleas of the vampire, even though his mind was struggling to regain control over his body.

"... H-Hiei..." he murmured.

"What a beautiful name for one as wonderful as you..." Ja'aku began to run a hand through the Jaganshi's hair. "...Why have you come here, Hiei-chan...?" He started to play with Hiei's shirt, smirking as his victim leaned into his arms and began to nuzzle his chest.

'_Why **am **I here...?' _Hiei pondered, but no reasonable thoughts reached his mind in its dazed and dreamy state. _'What have I come here for?'_ He soon found himself gazing into the kyuuketsuki's eyes, his lips slightly parted as he tried to remember.

"...You don't know...? That's fine, koi..." The vampire tilted Hiei's head upwards, brushing his lips against the Jaganshi's. "...All that matters is that you're here now..." He stroked Hiei's cheek with his pale hand. "...Would you like to stay here with me...? It would be wonderful, love..." He kissed Hiei lightly again.

The Jaganshi felt himself submitting to this creature of deathly beauty, his lips cold along with his cheek where the kyuuketsuki had touched him. A shiver tingled its way down his back, uncontrollably, and he felt two words forming on his lips. "So cold..." Hiei's mind struggled within, fully alert, and then back into that numbing cold.

"You are cold, my pet?" Ja'aku pulled the Jaganshi closer to him, his black cape falling over his shoulders, covering Hiei also. "...Now, would you like to stay here in my lonely mansion with me, forever?"

As Hiei didn't respond, the vampire brought out something from his cloak and wrapped it around the Jaganshi's neck; a collar. The thick metal sparked faintly, though Hiei took no notice.

In and out of the cold darkness Hiei's mind drifted, fighting to stay awake, fighting to live. He didn't pay any attention to the collar, not even mentally. He couldn't seem to talk, to make the words form on his tongue. The vampire lord's 'spell' was much too powerful to overcome...

Ja'aku chuckled as he quietly attached a chain to the collar. "...I'll take that as a 'yes', my pet... You will enjoy yourself greatly... I assure you..." He placed another kiss on Hiei's slightly parted lips, slipping his tongue in this time.

The Jaganshi's crimson orbs flashed, his mind temporarily awake with a start. He was quite appalled that a vampire endeavored to force an intimate kiss upon his lips. He made a choking sound, gaining control of his body once again as he pushed at Ja'aku with his weakened limbs.

Smirking, Ja'aku pulled back slightly before beginning to massage Hiei again. "Hush now..." He stared straight into the Jaganshi's eyes, his own deep grey eyes seeming almost hypnotic as he whispered. "...Sleep, young one... Sleep, my kyuuketsuki..."

The continuous struggle to stay awake repeated itself, but Hiei slowly felt himself slip into the comforting darkness... _'Don't stare into his eyes!'_ He tried to break away, but he failed, feeling oddly soothed by vampire lord's hypnotic gaze.

As Hiei's eyes closed and he slumped against the vampire, Ja'aku lifted him up and into his arms. He then stood and stalked out of the ballroom, a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke to no one.

"...A little seduction to tame the Jaganshi... For the kitsune, a few threats should suffice..."

He cackled darkly, glancing down at the unconscious kyuuketsuki in his arms. _'You... You will be a wonderful addition to this coven, my pet... And you shall serve my personal purposes even better...'_

.-.-

Kurama glanced up at the door as it opened. He half-heartedly wished that it would be Hiei walking in, an arrogant smile on his face as he brandished a blood-drenched katana.

However, his hopes were crushed as an unfamiliar vampire stepped in, though the former kitsune automatically realized who this must be. In a moment he was on his feet, lowered into a fighting stance. "Where is he, Ja'aku?"

A smirk crept onto the vampire lord's face. "Now, is that any way to address your master...?"

"Where's Hiei!" A snarl escaped Kurama's throat.

"My, my, you're no fun. If you must know, he's... in my room..." The sadistic mirth reappeared in Ja'aku's eyes while a horrified look appeared on Kurama's visage.

"You... You _didn't_..."

Chuckling, the vampire continued. "Not _yet_, love... Now, for the real reason that I came here..." Kurama bristled as his icy hand gripped his face. "...You and your friend are to be my slaves, my servants, my pets... I've had my eye on the two of you for quite some time and decided a while ago that I couldn't wait any longer..."

"Wait for what?" Kurama spat, glaring angrily at the kyuuketsuki before him.

"...why, to hold you in my arms, Kurama..." Ja'aku whispered.

A disgusted cry came from the former kitsune as he lept away. "I'd rather die before letting you do that..."

Ja'aku chuckled again. "Dear Kurama, you're already dead. And if you value the life of your ningen mother, I suggest you do as I say."

Kurama growled deeply, enraged that he was threatening Shiori. _'Twice now they've used this weakness against me... Dammit...'_

Ja'aku smirked. "Come here, love..."

'_Perhaps... perhaps if I acted like I didn't care...' _Settling on this 'plan', Kurama remained where he was, leering at the vampire lord.

The kyuuketsuki's smirk grew drastically. "You can't fool me, Kurama... You care greatly for her... I can see it in your eyes... Now come here. Immediately."

Kurama let out a feral growl before complying. He slowly approached Ja'aku, dread in each step. _'Maybe Hiei was right... about Shiori...'_

The vampire lord quickly pulled Kurama into an embrace, ignoring the shiver that ran up the former kitsune's spine. "...Now that's a good pet... There's only one thing left."

Kurama watched forebodingly as Ja'aku drew out something from the folds of his cloak, the object obviously being a collar. He didn't struggle as it was placed around his neck, for he knew objecting would be futile.

"Shall we go to my room, love?" the vampire questioned, wrapping the collar's chain around his hand.

Kurama shuddered at the thought, not liking the idea at all. However, when he didn't reply, Ja'aku jerked the chain viciously, surprisingly sending a jolt of energy through the metal and into the former kitsune's body.

Kurama yelped sharply, ignoring the blood that appeared at the corner of his mouth. With a subdued sigh, he spoke. "Y... Yes, milord..."

"Very well, love..." A triumphant expression covered Ja'aku's visage as he left the small room, Kurama trudging after him obediently, a defeated air about him...


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: We only own Ja'aku, Karasunaki, and Shuurai. The name Vlad belongs to a friend.**

**Quick Note: **Kurama and Hiei will remain being referred to as fox/Kitsune and fire demon/youkai (respectively of course,) because calling them vampires as a means of identification will be as confusing as identifying them by their eye color has become.

( **Note from Agent Dark Moose:** Well! First off, I need to apologize for the terrible delay with this chapter. The co-writer decided to drop out, and so I had to find another one. Please say hello to DemonUntilDeath, who's the new co-author of this story! She wrote this chapter, so everyone, do be kind to her. She's an awesome writer.n.n )

* * *

**Akumu**

**Chapter Five (by DemonUntilDeath)**

"We have to do something!" Yusuke shouted out in agitation and frustration. Koenma watched as his top Spirit Detective paced before him. Amber brown eyes followed the footsteps as they retraced a well-worn trail in the carpet.

"Would you stop it, Yusuke?" he finally growled out, sucking his pacifier intensely. Yusuke only quickened his pace.

"How can you just sit here?" the teen barked, waving an accusing arm at Koenma.

"We're trying to do all we can, Urameshi," Kuwabara intervened before the godling had a chance to retort. Yusuke glared at the orange-haired teen silently before he resumed his pacing. "But the portals just won't open for us and we don't know where his lair is, anyway!"

"What else can we do?" Botan whispered, sitting on the edge of Koenma's desk, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "We're stuck, and Kurama and Hiei are already lost!"

Koenma suddenly sat up, his pacifier falling from his open mouth. "Of course!" he muttered and the others turned to him, but he pain them no heed. Instead, he reached hastily for the COM until attached to his desk and pushed a large, red button.

"Yes, Koenma, Sir?" a rather slow, and clueless voice came through the scratchy sounding speakers.

"Send George in here NOW!"

"Uh... Yes, Sir, right away." The speaker clicked dead. Koenma looked up at the others.

"They're not lost yet."

.-.-

The world was dark.

A blanket of thick black, its hazy cloud wrapped around him in a blanket of protection. Life was simple here; life was easy. No demons to worry about, no so-called friends to protect, nothing to think about.

He liked it.

What he didn't like was that soft whisper in his mind. The soft, subtle hush of a voice beckoning him, calling him away from that hazy blanket. He shoved it off and burrowed deeper within the darkness.

Yet it persisted. He tried to cover his ears, he tried to block it out with everything he could muster but the whisper began to grow louder until its words became clear.

_"**Hiei!"**_

He twitched. That voice, calling his name like that, why did it beckon him? Why didn't it leave him alone?

"_Come back, Hiei!"_

Who was it?

"_Fight it!"_

"No," the fire demon whispered, as he turned away from that soft, comforting voice. He didn't miss the underlying plead in that voice, but he didn't heed it, either.

"_Please, fight it!"_

He ignored it. That is, until the voice took on a different tone.

"_You're weak."_

"...What?"

"_You're giving up, just like that? What will your sister do when she has no one to protect her?"_

How dare he use his sister as bait!

"_But you're too weak, taking the easy way out!"_

He growled out, his fists clenching.

"_You can fight it!"_

And then he froze. That voice, it sounded so familiar...

"_Hiei!"_

Yes, he knew that voice, and had heard it call him many times before. He blinked as the darkness around him seemed to retreat. He looked towards it, torn between following and staying for that voice.

"_Please, Hiei, come back to me!"_

A flash of red, the brilliance of the crimson strands flowing gently in the soft and supple breeze. Brilliant green eyes, the color alike to a forest, but clearer then the brightest leaf.

"**_Hiei..."_**

That voice was slowly fading; despair beginning to creep into its hopeful tones. Hiei looked again as the darkness receded, light beginning to fill its place. He no longer wanted to follow.

"...Ku-Kurama?"

.-.-

Hiei opened blood red eyes, a bleary vision of deep reds greeting his tired pupils. He moaned ever so lightly as he turned his head to the side, blinking away the haze that remained from his trance-induced sleep.

His clearing vision landed on a pale, worried face. Blinking again, he quietly looked on, observing the person as if for the first time.

Kurama was now as white as the race he was forced to join. Crimson eyes, once the most beautiful green in all the three worlds, stared at the fire demon, concern evident in the bloody depths. Dark hair that now contrasted the brilliance of his new eyes flowed gently about him, strands escaping to slip over his bare shoulder. His lips seemed oddly red against that pale skin, and Hiei realized with a start that there was dried blood on them.

This drew the rest of his body to the fire demon's attention. Hiei's fierce eyes traced down over Kurama. He lay next to the youkai, propped up with his right arm, his left lying gently on Hiei's shoulder, most likely from trying to shake him awake. His slender neck now held a black collar, similar to the one he faintly remembered Ja'aku putting on himself. Only, Kurama's had a chain that pooled down in front of him.

The rest of him was bare but for the single deep crimson sheet draped over his ankles and hip, covering him to the lowest extent.

The fire demon's eyes landed on Kurama's hips. A slight discoloration of the skin had already begun, a deep purple slowly appearing, the skin a yellowish around the bruise. In a second of laying eyes on them, Hiei had already identified them as the bruises made by fingers.

Kurama looked away, gently removing his arm from Hiei's shoulder and resting it gently on the sheets in front of his bare torso. He gripped the sheet and pulled it closer over his body, hiding more of his delicate skin.

"What did he do to you?" Hiei asked in a deadly calm voice. Kurama's crimson gaze lowered to the pool of red cloth beneath him. The fire demon could see his shame-narrowed eyes hidden behind his long bangs.

"Kurama?" he asked again, his voice sharp but somehow soft at the same time. Kurama looked up as Hiei spoke his names in tones he had never heard from the fire demon. They were tones of worry. "What did he do to you?"

The kitsune's head dropped back down, his gaze following the wrinkles in the sheets as he quietly whispered n reply, "...Whatever he wanted..."

Red eyes opened wide at their owner's expense, but Hiei quickly recovered, his emotionless mask of stone falling in place. He looked away from the fox's body.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked harshly and Kurama's shocked eyes leapt up to meet his own. The fox allowed several seconds of silence before he could gather enough energy and courage to reply.

"He... He threatened my family," the fox replied in low tones. Hiei snorted.

"And you called _me_ weak," he scoffed, looking back to Kurama. Only the kitsune would not meet his gaze. He quickly returned to the sheets and Hiei frowned.

"You're the weak one, Kurama!" he growled. "Did you just lie down and take it? Did you enjoy it?"

Less than a second later, Hiei's eyes widened and his hand reached up to his red, stinging cheek. He looked to Kurama in a mix of anger and shock. The fox's own gaze was murderous and it looked like he may slaughter the fire demon before him.

"Don't you ever say something like that to me again, Hiei." His tone was sharp and quivered with anger and hate. He turned away, not sparing the still-shocked fire demon another glance. He turned over, clutching at the sheets, and swung his legs over the bed they lay on.

Hiei watched as Kurama tried to stand. The fox grabbed at a tall, mahogany end table, his already pale knuckles whitening with how tightly he gripped it. He was on his feet for no more than three seconds before he practically collapsed back down to the bed.

The fire demon sat up, double-checking that _he_ had all of his clothes on (which was a yes, except for the lack of boots) and crawled over to Kurama. He placed a hand on the fox's shoulder but Kurama shrugged sharply away.

"Don't touch me," he muttered, his voice meant to hold anger in it, but coming across as nothing more than a weak whisper.

Hiei was unfazed as he gently moved his hand back. "Calm down, you've lost a lot of energy."

Kurama did not reply, but he did not pull away. He just sat there, eyes closed tightly as he slowly released the table. Unbeknownst to Hiei, who was behind him, a small tear escaped his eyes and slid down his cheek.

"Come, you need rest," the fire demon ordered, reaching his hands under Kurama's arm and slowly pulling him backwards onto the bed. Kurama pulled away, but gently, and Hiei took the sign and backed off. The fox fell back down onto the bed, rolling onto his back and burying the back of his head in the many luscious silk pillows.

"I'm sorry, Hiei," he muttered, catching the fire demon's attention, who was currently climbing off the overly-large bed. "I shouldn't have hit you."

Hiei snorted as he started observing the room they were in. "You have nothing to apologize for; just rest."

"...I _am_ weak," Kurama whispered so quietly that Hiei wondered if he had really heard it at all. His crimson red eyes regarded the fox even as he began searching the room for ways out. "I let others have so much power over me just to protect my family.

"The great Makai Thief, bowing down to save the life of one ningen woman," Kurama let out a humorless, dry chuckle and Hiei turned away with a shiver, having no idea what to say to comfort the fox.

'_This isn't like him...'_ he whispered to himself as his eyes found Kurama lying on the bed, his eyes closed, and a tear rolling down his cheek. He still said nothing. _'I really pushed him, that time. Maybe I didn't have a right to say that...'_

Hiei looked away as his thoughts turned to escaping. They were in a richly furnished room, the wooden panels of the floors and walls being a dark mahogany. Every piece of furniture was made of the same rich, almost black colored wood and thick gold linings. A couch and several cushioned chairs surrounded an enormous fireplace set in the wall and shelves of books lined either side. Against the back wall, in the middle of the large, mansion like suite, the bed sat, a good ten feet wide and perhaps fifteen feet long. The dark red drapes around the canopy style structure matched the deep reds and blacks of both silk sheets and pillows that lay scattered over the bed.

Again, those eyes landed on Kurama. He turned back to the door he was attempting to open as he spoke softly, "Kurama... He didn't...?"

The fox shook his head, knowing how Hiei intended to end that question. "No. He brought you in... after."

Hiei only nodded and moved on to the next door. There were a total of four three doors. There was one on the far side of the bed, hidden more in the corner of the dark room; and two lined the front walls, the room shaped much like a deformed trapezoid, three walls meeting at ninety degree angles and only one diagonal wall.

As he reached for the gold handle of this door, the lock clicked and he jumped back, appearing no more than five feet in front of the bed. Kurama immediately sat up, propping himself up on his elbow, attention alerted to the door.

It opened with the smallest creak as Ja'aku stepped into the room. His soft gray hair swished lightly beneath him, blowing gently in an absent wind. His dull, red eyes looked over Hiei in lust and gleamed when they landed on Kurama, who gripped the sheet tighter to his body.

"Hello, my pets," he spoke, his clear voice ringing with his accent. Hiei growled, bringing Ja'aku's attention back to the fire demon. He smiled before addressing Kurama.

"My, my, you've been busy. Breaking my trance so easily, hm?" he mused almost to himself. Kurama said nothing and did not move. The vampire looked back to Hiei.

"You two simply can't be kept in the same room without causing trouble, now can you?" Ja'aku's mouth curved into a lust-filled smile. "We'll have to fix that."

"What?" Hiei growled out, not sure what the kyuuketsuki was up to. He made sure he stood in between the vampire and Kurama as Ja'aku stepped towards him. The fire demon growled as Ja'aku reached out a pale hand and stroked the fire demon's cheek.

Hiei opened his mouth to shoot off an insult when a shout behind him drew his attention. He spun to see Kurama, two of the vampires they had earlier encountered dragging him off the bed, each having a tight grip on his arms.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted out, trying desperately to fight the vampires. They smirked as the sheet slipped down to his hips.

"Kurama!" the fire demon made to move towards them when two arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back into the embrace of the vampire. "Let me go, kyuuketsuki!"

"Shhh," Ja'aku whispered as Hiei fought against him, his right hand reaching out towards Kurama as he struggled.

"Vlad, take him to the guest's quarters. And _don't_ you lay a hand on him. He's _mine_," Ja'aku added in a hiss like poison and Vlad's eyes widened and he nodded, bowing slightly.

"Yes, my master." He stood back up and motioned to Karasunaki, and they both dragged Kurama off the bed and out through the shadow-hidden door, vanishing with a struggling and screaming Kurama.

"Now, then," Ja'aku whispered in Hiei's ear and the fire demon shuddered, his mind already loosing the fight against the vampire's trance. "Where were we?"

.-.-

Vlad threw Kurama onto a bed much like the one he had laid on not five minutes ago. The room was much like Ja'aku's, also, except for the lighter colors of the furniture and sheets. He looked up at Vlad, anger but also an uncertain fear wavering in his red eyes.

"I don't like that look," Vlad growled as he backhanded Kurama. The fox gasped slightly as his hand went up to his red cheek, having expected but not prepared for such an action. The glare doubled in hate.

Vlad raised his arm again but Karasunaki caught his wrist. He gave Vlad a stern look, "Don't; Master will punish you if he finds out."

"Fine," Vlad spat out after several seconds. He tore his arm out of Karasunaki's grip and turned to Kurama. "You got lucky, this time."

Karasunaki just shook his head as he stepped around Vlad and up to Kurama. The fox started to back away from him but was pulled back closer as the vampire grabbed the chain that connected to his collar.

Kurama's eyes widened as Karasunaki pulled it over to one of the bedposts and slid a lock through the last chain and a bolt that was fastened into the hard wood. The vampire shut the lock closed and stepped back, grabbing Vlad's shoulder and turning him towards the door.

The two said nothing more as they walked from the room, leaving Kurama alone in the room, tugging hopelessly on the chain.

.-.-.

"Vampires, when bitten, have until their next red moon before they are fully taken over by the bloodlust. For Kurama and Hiei that is in two days." Koenma concluded, George standing beside him. In the ogre's clawed hands was a box blacker than obsidian. There was a complex lock on the outside, made of a silver metal that wrapped around itself like a never-ending maze. Koenma looked back over the three remaining Tantei in front of him.

"There is only one way that we can possibly get to them now," he continued, motioning for George to lay the box down on his desk. He continued as he drew a chain from around his neck, pulling a key from beneath his tunic. He slipped it into the lock and several gears began to turn as the entire lock rearranged itself. The lid popped open and Koenma pulled it back, opening it the rest of the way.

"Rekai has a base portal, created when we installed the barrier as a means to fix the boundary were the need to ever arise. No one but Spirit World knows about this." Koenma pulled out a long, silver key. The end of it was forked into three separate prongs, each with a complex pattern carved into them, creating long grooves in the soft metal. With desperate eyes, he turned back to the three, looking at Yusuke pointedly.

"_This_ will get you to the human world. From there, it's up to you to find Ja'aku's lair."

* * *

**Ending Notes (from Agent Dark Moose):** Now, wasn't that a wonderful chapter? Why don't you review and tell us how much you loved it, ne? 

The next update will come soon; hopefully much sooner than the last time!


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: We only own Ja'aku, Karasunaki, and Shuurai. The name Vlad belongs to a friend.**

**Opening Notes:** Well, I finally got around to updating. Rejoice, minna-san! Considering how I usually wait until the last minute to update, this is pretty good for me. n.n;

'Hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though it's rather short... Gomen ne, I tried. I just ran out of ideas for what to have happen... Eh heh.

* * *

**Akumu**

**Chapter Six (by Agent Dark Moose)**

"_Kurama!" the fire demon made to move towards them when two arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back into the embrace of the vampire. "Let me go, kyuuketsuki!"_

"_Shhh," Ja'aku whispered as Hiei fought against him, his right hand reaching out towards Kurama as he struggled. _

"_Vlad, take him to the guest's quarters. And don't you lay a hand on him. He's mine," Ja'aku added in a hiss like poison and Vlad's eyes widened and he nodded, bowing slightly._

"_Yes, my master." He stood back up and motioned to Karasunaki, and they both dragged Kurama off the bed and out through the shadow-hidden door, vanishing with a struggling and screaming Kurama. _

"_Now, then," Ja'aku whispered in Hiei's ear and the fire demon shuddered, his mind already losing the fight against the vampire's trance. "Where were we?"_

.-.-.-.

Hiei shook his head wildly, trying to clear it of the threatening fog. He was subtly aware of the vampire lord dragging him backwards towards the bed, and he resumed his thrashing. "Don't you _dare_-!"

A chuckle escaped Ja'aku as he sat down on the silken sheets, pulling the hiyoukai with him. "Oh, but Hiei-chan, I _do_ dare! Now, please stop making such a fuss... You're messing up the blankets."

The Jaganshi growled when he felt one of Ja'aku's arms wrap around his waist as well. "Get your filthy hands _off_ of me, you bastard!"

There was a slight pause in which the kyuuketsuki frowned, his dull eyes narrowing. "Now, now... That is no way to talk to your master. In fact, I just might have to... _punish_ you for it..."

Immediately, Hiei froze, his breath catching in his throat. He understood the subtle message, and needless to say, that was exactly what he was trying to prevent. However, while he mentally berated himself for giving the vampire such an opening, Ja'aku lifted him fully onto the bed, leaning over the Jaganshi.

Hiei looked up at him, and deep within those garnet orbs, a nearly invisible glimmer of fear could be seen. Yet when the vampire lord bent down in an attempt to kiss him, the hiyoukai let a terrible snarl erupt from his throat, his elongated fangs bared. Ja'aku's gaze hardened and he raised his hand, bringing it down on the side of the half-Koorime's face a second later.

Hiei couldn't help but flinch as a stinging sensation burned across his cheek, no doubt leaving a bright red mark behind. He glared up at Ja'aku, though he made a vital mistake that he would be sure to pay for...

He looked into the vampire's hypnotizing eyes.

Almost instantly, the dense white fog clouded his mind, making it near-impossible for him to see or think clearly. The world spun, everything appearing in a thick haze to him. He blinked several times, though simultaneously, his body went limp.

A dark smirk etched its way onto Ja'aku's lips, which curved up dangerously to let his pearly white fangs shimmer in the dark room. "Now, that's _much_ more like it... This should be a lot easier, my pet..."

Hiei fought down a whine as the kyuuketsuki removed his shirt, throwing it off the bed and out of sight. He began to work on the Jaganshi's belts, a chuckle escaping him as he did so.

"You're a bit defensive, ne? Judging by how tight you have these, you've been raped before..." the vampire murmured, his voice low and seductive. Hiei merely whimpered in response.

The thin belts were soon thrown aside, and Ja'aku wasted no time in tugging off the hiyoukai's pants as well. Hiei winced as the cold air hit him, and he instinctively curled up around himself. The vampire above him laughed quietly, his eyes roaming over his body in delight. "Now, now... We won't be able to get anything done if you're protecting yourself..."

In one swift motion, he pried the fire demon out of the fetal position he had locked himself into, and subconsciously Hiei knew that his cheeks were tinting with embarrassment. _'I have to get away before he-!'_

Ja'aku abruptly began to run his hands over the Jaganshi's bare chest, occasionally running his tongue across the flesh.

'_-...does anything like that...'_

A small yelp came from Hiei as the kyuuketsuki started to nip at his shoulders, his fangs leaving behind tiny wounds from which blood leaked from, trickling down the half-Koorime's arms and back. The scent of the garnet liquid filled both their senses, and while Hiei only felt the dreaded thirst arise within him, the vampire lord was driven insane with lust; to try and quench it, he started to move lower on the fire demon's body.

.-.-.-.

The rape had turned bloody.

Hiei found himself crying; the tears weren't crystallizing like they should've, instead dripping down his cheeks only to be absorbed by the silken sheets. His entire body was covered with pain, though it was his anal area that hurt the most. He felt the blood streaming down his bare legs, while claws dug into his shoulder blades, causing the crimson to cascade over his back as well, leading to the sheets below him turning an even darker red; the color of wine.

The vampire behind him moved his hands down to Hiei's chest, wringing the bare, hardened nipples that rested there. Hiei cried even more so, his voice alternating between a loud whimper and a shriek. He struggled to escape from the kyuuketsuki's grip, though he knew it was pointless in his weakened state.

As it continued, the Jaganshi was unfortunately aroused, though not by his own will. Ja'aku smirked when he saw his pet's fear-filled and bloodshot eyes, only furthering his lust. "...Weakling..."

Hiei moaned as the vampire tugged at his erection painfully, turning his head to the side as a tongue ran across his cheek. His body instinctively tried to pull away, but that only succeeded in having Ja'aku's hand slip lower.

"_...K... Kurama...!"_

.-.-.-.

A small gasp escaped the scarlet-eyed kyuuketsuki as he bolted upright. He looked around the room he was in wildly, instantly relieved to find that there was no sign of the accursed vampire lord. Considering the fact that he had just envisioned yet another torture scene while asleep, the last thing that he wanted to see was Ja'aku.

Kurama sighed softly, bringing his knees up to his chest. He noted that he was still wrapped in the crimson sheet and felt his cheeks tint, even though there was no one to see him. He shivered as the cold air hit him, and he glanced around the room for the source of the breeze, finding a small window that was opened slightly.

Curious, the kitsune pushed himself to his feet, clutching the sheet around his body. He began to make his way over to the opening, though he was forced to stop due to the chain around his neck. As it was still attached to the bolt on the floor, he could only go so far...

Kurama exhaled deeply once again, leaning against the bed he had woken up next to. (He was rather glad that he hadn't been in it when returning from unconsciousness. No doubt that would've sent him into a panic.) Almost simultaneously as he did so, a loud knock resounded at the door, which swung open a moment later.

The former Youko looked up to see Vlad entering, a black bundle in his arms. However, Kurama ignored that, having caught the scent of blood coming from something else he was carrying; coincidently, it was just then that he noticed how _thirsty_ he was...

The vampire smirked as he caught the craving look in Kurama's eyes. "Hm, hungry, are you? You haven't fed since you've been brought here, now that I think about it... I suppose that you'd like _this_, then...?"

Kurama's scarlet orbs widened as the kyuuketsuki pulled what appeared to be a dead rabbit from behind his back. He watched it, licking his lips as he saw that the fur had been stained a deep red in several places. Not only that, but its eyes had been removed as well, causing even more blood to stream from the empty sockets.

Vlad laughed, though he didn't make any move to give up the hare. Instead, he held out the bundle of cloth. Taking the hint, Kurama hesitantly began to walk towards him, the chain jingling as he moved.

Once he had gotten the cloth, the fox unraveled it only to find that it was a dark, raven-colored outfit, complete with a matching cloak. The material was thick, even that which made up the hood. (Apparently, it was dense enough that it would block out any sunlight, which was one of the main weaknesses of a vampire.) Kurama glanced over it in confusion before looking back to the kyuuketsuki, his gaze questioning.

"Fool! What did you expect to wear from now on? Surely, not those rags you came dressed in..." Vlad exclaimed, though a wicked grin appeared on his visage not a moment after. "Now, put it on."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, darkening as they did so. "In order to do that, you'll have to leave."

The vampire chuckled, shaking his head. "If I go, I take your food with me... And who knows? You may not get any more for quite a while..."

A growl escaped the kitsune, though he admitted that Vlad's words were true. It didn't help that he was starving, his stomach begging to be filled with the life-giving liquid that he yearned for.

"Ah, I see that you've decided to comply. Now, hurry up. Some of us haven't got all day." Vlad chided, the rabbit swinging in his grip.

Kurama growled once more, one of his fangs digging into his lower lip. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the sheet to fall away, his features flushing when he caught sight of Vlad's lustful eyes. The kitsune hurriedly dressed, surprised to find that the clothes fit him perfectly, save for the fact that the bottom of the cloak pooled around his feet. Vlad scoffed, slightly annoyed that his master's pet was able to dress so quickly. Without a word, he tossed the hare at Kurama, disappearing a second later.

The former Youko caught the rabbit with ease, his eyes shining eerily as the scent of blood drifted up from its wounds. He felt his fangs sliding from his gums, longing to be embedded in the small animal's flesh.

He gave into the urge, biting down on the angora fur, piercing the skin beneath it easily. The rich red liquid flooded his mouth in an instant, his scarlet gaze closing with pleasure. He continued to drain the hare, shuddering as the blood slid down his throat, a bit trickling down his chin and hands as well.

After a few minutes, the crimson began to run out, leaving the rabbit pale and utterly limp. Kurama dropped it before backing away, his eyes widening when he realized what had happened...

He had drunken the blood of something already dead without a care in the world, swallowing its life-force with lust and hunger...

...And he had enjoyed it.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** I hate the last scene, so just shoot me, why don't you? o.o; It was bloody hard to write excuse the pun and I was extremely tired. Meh... Sorry for the shortness, too.

I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will come out, but I hope that it'll be soon.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: We only own Ja'aku, Karasunaki, and Shuurai. The name Vlad belongs to a friend.**

**Opening Notes: **Long chapter; twice as long as normal. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Akumu**

**Chapter Seven (by DemonUntilDeath)**

**---**

_The rape had turned bloody..._

_...As it continued, the Jaganshi was unfortunately aroused, though not by his own will. Ja'aku smirked when he saw his pet's fear-filled and bloodshot eyes, only furthering his lust. "...Weakling..."_

_Hiei moaned as the vampire tugged at his erection painfully, turning his head to the side as a tongue ran across his cheek. His body instinctively tried to pull away, but that only succeeded in having Ja'aku's hand slip lower._

"_...K... Kurama...!"_

**---**

"Master?" Ja'aku stood, adjusting his robes as he pulled the cloth through his long, pale fingers. He looked down on the fire demon, restlessly asleep on the bed beside the vampire lord.

"What is it?" Ja'aku leaned down, gently brushing his fingertips over Hiei's soft skin. The fire demon whimpered in the back of his throat and stirred, but did not wake.

"Forgive the intrusion, my master," Vlad began with a small bow. Ja'aku did not turn to look at his servant, but pulled away from his pet. "An hour's time will mark the day of the red moon, and we have began the necessities for the night's ritual."

"Very good," Ja'aku replied, turning and walking past the younger vampire. "Continue with your preparations and organize the needs to ready my pets. I will have you clean them up in good time, but do not lay a hand where it does not belong, Vlad."

"Of course, master," Vlad immediately replied, bowing yet again. His eye caught the new vampire lying limp on the bed and he moved his gaze quickly to the ground as he continued, "My lord, what of the young one? What shall we do with him for the present?"

"Leave him," Ja'aku ordered as he gently opened the door. As he started to leave, he stopped, hand gently laid on the side of the wood. Smirking, he turned back to look at Vlad. "No, wait. I have a better idea."

**---**

Kurama's almost wild gaze jumped to the door located at the far end of the room. He curled in on himself, clasping his knees to his chest, back pressed against the wall. Burying his head into his arms, he stared at the far end of the room, wild fear spreading through him.

The lock clicked and the door creaked open. Through deep crimson eyes half hidden by the dark cloth covering his arms, he stared fearfully at the vampires that entered the room.

Ja'aku walked swiftly into the room, purposeful and yet graceful all the way, his silvery gray hair swishing behind him. Kurama's eyes widened as the vampire lord walked over to his crouched form.

As Vlad walked into the room carrying a fast asleep Hiei, Ja'aku knelt down in front of Kurama. The fox demon pressed back, fitting against the wall as he turned his cheek to the vampire, eyes shut tightly.

Vlad laid Hiei down on the single bed in the room, watching his master reach out for Kurama. The fox whimpered as Ja'aku's fingers brushed against his cheek. He traced Kurama's jaw line until he gently grasped his chin.

"My, we've made quite the mess, now haven't we?" he whispered lustfully. Kurama whined slightly as Ja'aku leaned in. "I'll just have to fix that."

Tilting Kurama's face up, he bent down and liked up the drying trickle of blood on the kitsune's chin from the earlier rabbit meal. Licking the corner of Kurama's mouth, Ja'aku moved to steal a possessive kiss from the sobbing kitsune.

"Lea-leave him alone."

Ja'aku pulled away at the sound of his fire demon's hoarse voice, turning to look at the youkai. Hiei could barely stay awake enough to keep his head lifted, drooping crimson eyes staring blearily at Ja'aku and the fox.

The vampire master smiled, running a soft finger over the chin of a shaking Kurama before standing up. Readjusting his robes once again, he left the fox as he crossed the room.

"I will send for you later to clean them up," Ja'aku ordered and Vlad nodded. He glanced back at Kurama, eyes landing on the dead rabbit. Motioning towards it, he continued, "Get that mess cleaned up. And get my little Hiei-chan something to eat, as well."

"Of course, master," Vlad answered as Ja'aku swept from the room, his servant in toe.

The lock clicked shut behind them.

**---**

"Kurama?" Hiei's weary voice asked softly. Kurama's eyes opened to mere slits, a wild craze flittering shortly across their depths. Hiei blinked and tried again. "Kurama."

This time the fox's unfocused eyes locked on Hiei. His dark green eyes cleared of their cloudy haze. Slowly, Kurama unfolded himself and crept across the floor towards the bed. The chain connected to his sturdy collar rattled as he crawled towards the bed.

"Hiei?" he asked in a whispered voice as his head peaked above the mattress. He crept over to the side, grasping Hiei's hand gently. "Are you alright?"

"Hn. I should be asking you that," Hiei muttered in a rough voice. He closed his eyes, relaxing his head back against the pillows. "You… look crazed, Fox. What happened?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm much more worried about you," Kurama paused, creeping higher on the bed. Hiei tensed as Kurama lay next to him, gripping his hand. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

The fire demon didn't answer, looking away instead. The fox sat up slightly, propping himself up against the back of the bed. He gently pulled Hiei towards him into his lap and cradling him lightly against his back.

"It's alright, Hiei," Kurama whispered. "Talk to me, my little fire demon."

"I… I'm not a fire demon, anymore, Kurama," Hiei whispered, hardly registering that the fox's statement had shown possessiveness.

The kitsune did not answer immediately. He was thinking over Hiei's words. Although he knew that the demon had changed subjects, he said nothing about it, knowing the fire demon would face up to the rape eventually and that he would be there to comfort him then. Kurama hugged him closer, suddenly feeling a need for assurance as much as Hiei did.

"That's not true, Hiei," Kurama whispered. "I am changed, as you are, but... I am still a fox. I will always be a fox, as you will always be a fire demon."

Hiei did not answer and Kurama allowed a brief, but mostly hollow smile to brighten his grim features. "I will especially remain a fox if you continue to call me such. And don't forget the baka, it's good for bad days, and all Mondays and Thursdays in general."

The fire demon snorted, a small smirk reaching his features. After only seconds, however, it faded and he let his head loll to the side, breathing in Kurama's scent.

No longer did he smell of wild roses and fresh rain, but of death and coldness, a coldness that left simple dark despair in one's mind. Hiei shivered and closed his eyes, breathing out the scents he had taken in.

"I-I don't want to go through this anymore, Fox," Hiei's voice broke slightly. Kurama could only tighten his grip, hoping that it was some comfort to the fire demon. To his surprise, Hiei leaned in towards the hold.

"I know, my little fire demon. But I'm sure that Yusuke and Kuwabara are on their way," he whispered back, resting his chin on top of Hiei's head, soft, black spikes brushing against him.

"I can hardly keep my eyes open," Hiei muttered as he began falling asleep. "I'm so tired..."

Kurama didn't stop him, but quietly muttered, "It's just because you haven't eaten yet."

Hiei's eyes shot open. He sat abruptly up, pulling away from Kurama's arms, much to the fox's surprise. He spun to look at Kurama through fierce crimson eyes. "Is that what happened?"

"Wha-?"

"Is that what happened, Fox? You fed, Kurama, didn't you?" Hiei accused, more fear in his voice than he cared to admit. He cursed himself for not noticing the smell of blood around the room, the fox's amount of energy while he himself had none. He cursed his lack of observation.

Kurama blinked, uncertainty hitting him hard, like a slap. He looked away. "It… It doesn't matter, Hiei. Li-Like I said, I'm fine."

Only, he didn't look it. That slightly crazed look was back in his eye, his hair slightly disheveled, giving him a wild appearance.

"Kurama…" Hiei's voice softened from its accusing tone. He sighed. "Look… Just forget it."

There was a long silence as Hiei crawled back up to the top of the bed and lay down next to Kurama. He turned on his side, facing away from the fox, who had yet to lie down.

"It happened before I could even think about what I was doing." The whisper came like a hiss of wind, self-hatred filling every syllable. Hiei turned his head, craning his neck to look over at Kurama.

Deep ebony hair hung in front of his eyes, hiding tears that ran down his cheeks to drip off his chin and into his lap. His hands were clasped tightly in said lap, catching the wet tears as he dug his own nails into his soft, pale skin.

"I-I drank the life force of another creature. I drank it without care, I drank it without thought, and I enjoyed it all." This whisper was so full of revulsion and disgust and Hiei feared the fox might hurt himself.

"Kurama?" he whispered softly. He sat up, facing the fox. When Kurama made no move to reply, nor acknowledge the fire demon, he scooted forward slightly. As he stopped right in front of Kurama, he gently brushed back the dark hair, revealing pouring tears, guilty eyes that were lowered to the sheets below, and two long fangs biting through the pale flesh of the fox's lips.

"Hey, look at me," Hiei demanded forcefully. The fox flinched but looked up, eyes glancing over the fire demon before averting to something behind him, avoiding his crimson gaze at all cost.

Hiei grabbed the fox's chin and moved closer, staring into Kurama's eyes and forcing him to stare back. "Listen to me, you baka kitsune. We got into this together, and that is how we are going to get out of it, got it?"

Kurama didn't answer; he couldn't look his friend in his face. In the end, he only nodded.

Hiei released Kurama's chin as the fox replied in silence. The fire demon, hesitantly, leaned in, wrapping his arms around the fox's waist and resting his head on the kitsune's chest. Kurama looked towards him, shocked, as the youkai closed his crimson eyes.

"Hiei?"

"Just let me sleep, Fox." Hiei's voice was quiet; sleep already beginning to dull around the edges. Kurama could not help but smile, gently wrapping his arms around his companion.

"Of course, Hiei."

**---**

"Master Ja'aku?" Shuurai asked hesitantly as he swept onto the large loft like balcony that connected the two large ballroom stairs. Below them, in the old ballroom that the stairs led to, several vampires were hard at work, quietly and calmly preparing for the next day's festivities, if one would venture to call them such. The vampire lord turned slightly, his grey hair swishing with his movements. "You called for me?"

Ja'aku nodded slightly and looked back to the small commotion below. One vampire was busy writing almost forgotten symbols over the doorways, blocked windows, and entrances. "Yes. What news have you to report on the Reikai lord's plans?"

"Your spell worked perfectly, my lord," Shuurai answered as he bowed slightly. The lord looked slightly displeased at the possibility that anyone beneath him believed that his spell might not have, in fact, gone perfectly. Shuurai nervously continued, seeing his master's displeasure. "As you predicted, they are trying desperately to find a way out of their bind, and have yet to come up with a solution."

Ja'aku nodded and, after a second without reply, Shuurai took a deep breath. "Forgive me, my lord, for I have faith in your spell, but I have doubts about the Rekai."

The vampire lord raised one delicate eyebrow. Neutrally, with a small hint of warning, he replied, "Continue."

"They- the Reikai Tantei, that is- have become notorious for their persistence. I fear that they will find a way through your plan. A loop hole, if you will." Shuurai let out a breath, almost shaking with fear of his master's possible reactions to his doubting. Ja'aku's response was anything but what he expected.

"Hmm, I will consider this, Shuurai. I believe that you may have a point," he continued, gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. His vampiric servant looked up in surprise but quickly recovered and bowed.

"I only wish to serve you, my master. Is there anything else you will have me do?" he asked, breathing out in relief all the fear that he had barely kept shut up inside. Ja'aku turned to him, taking his eyes off the progress of the preparations below.

"Indeed I do. First, report to the guard and inform them to be on the look out for this Urameshi. And this evening, at sun down, I will have you go and prepare my pets for the ritual. They must be ready by sun down."

"Of course, my lord," Shuurai said in a sweeping bow. Ja'aku held up a hand to hold his retreat.

"Bring Vlad and Karasunaki with you, but keep your eye on the former. His wandering hand will lead him to death one day," he ordered. With a small sigh, he continued, "But leave my pets to rest for now, they will need their strength this night. That will be all, Shuurai."

He nodded and turned to leave when Ja'aku's voice stopped him yet again. "And Shuurai," he turned at his name, looking back at his master, "I'm counting on you to inform the guard. I will _not_ have this ritual interrupted."

Shuurai nodded, shivering as he quickly retreated from his lord.

**---**

Hiei awoke from undisturbed darkness to a new darkness, dim with faint traces of light, flickering in and out of existence. Blinking deep crimson eyes, he stared silently at the canopy of an unfamiliar bed. As his sleep-dulled senses slowly sharpened, he frowned.

He definitely did not know the bed he was in.

The youkai extended his senses outward, taking in the room. There was only one person present and that was.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered, sitting up. His movement was interrupted by a gasp as pain ripped through him, shooting up his spine. Memory washed over him as the pain recalled the source. Memories of warm, unwanted touches, licks, pain, and Ja'aku's bloody rape, all flew through his mind.

Anger and self-hate filled his mind. How could he have been so stupid as to let the vampire trick him into that! He should have been able to resist the trance, not fall right into it.

Before any more self-destructing thoughts could enter his mind, he was brought back to the present as icy cold hands were laid gently on his shoulders. Hiei's eyes darted up to focus on Kurama, who was coaxing him into lying back down.

"It's alright, Hiei," Kurama whispered. The fire demon slowly relaxed, his tense muscles going almost limp. "You shouldn't move, Hiei. You are undoubtedly sore."

Hiei nodded, closing his eyes against the onslaught of what Kurama's words implied. He burrowed the back of his head into the fluffy pillows, sinking in. He had earlier told the fox that he was weak for allowing Ja'aku to rape him, now what did he have to say?

Kurama, as if reading his thoughts, gently squeezed his shoulder. "If you are worried what I will think, Hiei, you needn't be. Remember that Ja'aku has forced himself upon me, too. I am dealing with the same as you, my little fire demon."

Hiei did not answer at first, and Kurama gently released his hold, standing up with the smallest of sighs, barely heard by the fire demon. Knowing that the fox was only trying to help, and remembering that he had earlier avoided speaking of it, the fire demon said quietly, "I'm alright, fox."

Kurama turned slightly at the reply and smiled a small, sad smile. Nodding, he continued moving around the room, keeping to the wall, until he reached the window. It was shut up, boarded to keep all sunlight out of the room. Kurama leaned against it.

Hiei frowned at the fox's chosen path and sat up, more slowly, to look around the room. The object of Kurama's avoidance was soon visible. Sitting at the base of the bed, on a large wooden trunk, was a silver tray, two goblets and a flickering candle surrounding a furry object.

It was a dead rabbit, blood pooled on the tray.

Looking back at Kurama, the fox's gaze was avoiding that object at all costs, keeping his eyes off the blood, and the blood that stained the wood in the center of the room, most likely from the first rabbit.

The fire demon had no more time to dwell on Kurama as a sudden dryness parched his throat, the hunger in his stomach almost growling fitfully. Knowing well what was happening, he turned away with a fierce inner snarl.

Determined eyes landed back on Kurama, who sat with his back against the wood. Slowly, he climbed off the bed, mindful of his soreness, and stood. Carefully avoiding the blood, he walked over and sank down beside the fox, crossing his legs in Indian style.

"It's warmer over here," Hiei muttered, a warmth radiating off the wood that covered the window. Kurama nodded, leaning his head against the lumber. The youkai scanned over Kurama. His darker hair was slightly disheveled, but still hung around his face and neck with great grace. His closed eyes were circled with darkening bags. "You should try to get some sleep, Fox."

"Don't want any," he muttered after several seconds of silence. "Something is happening today, something that involves us."

"What?" Hiei asked, frowning.

"I don't know. But no one has bothered us at all, and Ja'aku mentioned something about having us cleaned up," Kurama replied. "They're letting us recuperate, catch up on sleep that we've missed, feed our weakened bodies. They need us stronger for something, and I will not cooperate in their puppetry."

"Kurama," Hiei's voice grew serious. "If they are going to involve us in something, it is likely that we will have to participate. Is it not wiser to have you at full strength, the better to rebel and possibly escape?"

"Escape to what, Hiei?" Kurama asked balefully. "We're not even alive, anymore! In fact, I'm not entirely sure what we are, but we're nothing that can return to any of the worlds. We're a threat, now. If we feed, we will be spreading out disease throughout the world, and if we do not, we will die. I will not regain my strength for such a fate. I would rather die."

"Fox, don't say that, you idiot," Hiei growled. "Don't you even think about leaving me here on my own! We still have a chance to get out of here, so pull yourself together! You're the optimistic one here, so don't leave your fucking job to me and start thinking up a plan to get us out of here!"

Kurama's eyes widened at Hiei's outburst, but as he thought about his words, a smile crept onto his face. With the first laugh he'd had in days, he nodded, wrapping his arms around tucked knees.

"Alright, Hiei. I won't give up hope," he answered once his small laugh had died down. He looked over at Hiei, suddenly serious. "But you have to promise me something."

"What, baka kitsune?"

"If whatever plan I come up with fails, or something goes wrong," Kurama began, "Promise me that you'll kill me before I become one of those blood-suckers. Promise me, Hiei."

The fire demon was silent for several long minutes before he nodded. "I promise, Kitsune. If we don't both get out of this, neither of us will live long enough to feed off anything."

**---**

Koenma led his two of his best Tantei and their assistant grim reaper down a winding staircase, continuously descending deeper into the dungeons of the Rekai palace. Silence reigned between the four of them, the situation holding much too serious an air to leave room for complaints or arguments.

The dark stairwell was lit only by the dim torches, bolted periodically into the stone walls every ten or so feet. Overall, everything piled atop one another left a heavy, dank atmosphere floating around the group, calling for dismal despair and abandonment of all hope.

Yusuke tried to shake off the feeling as he followed the Junior Lord of Hell down the stairs, their feet leaving behind echoing footfalls, alerting any mysterious creature lurking in the depths. The Tantei shivered slightly. There was something simply... unnatural about the route they were taking.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kuwabara voiced Yusuke's question. Koenma glanced back at them, bangs casting an eerie shadow over his eyes. They sparkled in an unseen light.

"Yeah," he replied in a voice hardly above a whisper. "I know this place is rather creepy, but it's our only chance."

He turned back around and continued to descend into darkness. Botan gripped at Yusuke's shirt as the teen started following the lord. "Why is it so...?"

"...Scary?" Botan suggested and Yusuke gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm getting this completely strange reading on this place," Kuwabara started up, adding his opinion to the mix. "It's like the shadows are watching us!"

"They probably are," Koenma muttered mostly to himself. The orange-haired youth behind him froze, beady eyes large. "This portal is no longer used, sealed away for all eternity to keep unregistered, dangerous youkai from jumping worlds. If anyone knew about it... Well, let's just say that there would be a much larger number of attempts to overthrow the palace."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked rather suspiciously.

"This portal can lead to anywhere in all four worlds," Koenma answered, and the last two words were all that was needed for Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara to suddenly understand _why_ the portal was kept secret.

"You mean that demons from the Netherworld could get through here if they new about it?" Kuwabara almost shrieked, leaving an unpleasant echo reverberating around them. Koenma nodded.

"That, and the fact that hundreds of demons from the Makai could cross to the Ningenkai and wreak havoc," Koenma answered.

"Then why not destroy it?" Botan asked, clinging to Yusuke as their voices screeched in eerie echo. Koenma shook his head.

"We can't. Thousands of years ago, when the four worlds were created, they were separated on different planes in the same space and time. Eventually, we harnessed the power necessary to connect these planes through doorways that lead into the man- or spirit-made tunnels in pseudo-space.

"This portal was the first ever built, a foundation for the entire system. It is similar to the battery that runs electricity through the wires and to those human light switches you use. This portal contains all the beginning base magic that flows to the other portals to open and close them. Were we to destroy this one, it is likely that all other portals would permanently collapse."

Yusuke nodded in some understanding. Kuwabara couldn't have been more lost, but Botan hadn't missed a word. She nodded emphatically. "So Ja'aku's spell didn't stop this portal because his ward cuts off the power leading to all portals. But because this is the source of the power, and he just cut off the flow, this portal remains functional?"

"Yes," Koenma replied. "Had he known of this one, and somehow capped its power, we would be trapped indefinitely. The odd feeling that you have, Kuwabara, comes from the hundreds of power-hungry spirits that flow to this source. They are not often human or demon, but more pure energy, traces left behind by great forces that once existed in this plane."

The orange-haired youth only nodded, not understanding a word of what was being spoken. Yusuke shook his head, overwhelmed with too much information. He certainly wasn't used to this, as normality basically stated that Koenma never gave them the information needed, and yet here he was, giving them more than required information!

"Here we are," Koenma suddenly whispered as the lack of light in the stairwell lessened. A faint blue-green glow became noticeable, growing stronger as they descended another story, having gone ten at least.

As they rounded one last bend, they came upon small cave, perfectly dome-shaped. The stone walls were smooth, carved to perfection. Floor stones were set in place, matching perfectly up to create an even surface, no bump to be found in the rock.

In the center of the cave, emitting the blue-green flow of energy, was an oval mirror. It floated, free of all attachments to ground or wall, in the exact center of the cave. Its silvery surface gave off no reflection, shimmering every so often, as a pool of liquid silver might. The frame was made of silver metal, twisting around itself in intricate patterns of never-ending eternity.

Tendrils of its never-ending energy wrapped around it, some uncurling to disappear in smoky mist. Yusuke stared open-mouthed at the portal, Botan standing by his side in similar expression. Kuwabara was almost shivering from the cold power that washed over him.

Koenma walked towards them, pulling out the key from within his tunic. Slowly, he reached to the side of the mirror where the silver frame twisting and turned into an intricate keyhole, barely noticeable if one had not known it was locked.

Sliding the key into the hole, the Junior Lord muttered something under his breath, most likely a simple spell to dislodge any wards or traps sealing the portal. With a simple flick of his wrist, he turned the key.

A small, soft pop rang through the cave and the portal suddenly shifted. Yusuke barely found time to brace himself as the power increased tenfold. Kuwabara was pushed back, falling to his bottom in time to catch Botan, who tumbled down next to him.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke swore as the portal's power nearly blinded him, numbing his body. He turned, helping Botan off of Kuwabara as the teen picked himself up. Koenma looked back at them.

"Sorry, forgot to mention the power surge," he muttered, backing away from the portal, key still stuck in the silver frame. Koenma looked over to them. "You have until the witching hour, Yusuke **(1)**. After that it will be too late."

Yusuke nodded and braced himself, walking up to the portal. He turned slightly at Koenma's last words. "It's sun down, Yusuke. Ja'aku's fortress will be far from civilization, most likely built hear a cliff or large forest to protect and hide from the sun. You have less than six hours. Move quickly."

The raven-haired teen gave his boss a thumbs up, and stepped through the portal.

**---**

Hiei's head shot up at the sound of footsteps nearing their room. He gently sat up, pulling himself away from Kurama, who's gentle arms had been wrapped around him. Silently, he turned to grab Kurama's shoulder as gently as possible. He shook the fox. "Kurama?"

The kitsune mumbled something, curling in on himself at the loss of body heat. Hiei shook him again, more forcefully this time. "Hmm?"

"Kurama, get up! Someone is coming!"

The fox shot up, eyes opened wide and fully awake. He nodded at Hiei, who climbed off the bed and appeared in front of one of the decorative chairs that were placed near the closed window. Kurama, with much less speed, made his way to the side of the bed, swinging his legs over the edge to sit facing the two closest doors.

The handle suddenly shifted on the left door, jiggling slightly as the sound of a key being inserted into a lock was heard by the two demons. Hiei glanced at Kurama before glaring back at the door as it opened.

In walked three of their least favorite vampires (not that they liked any of them) Shuurai, Karasunaki, and Vlad. With Shuurai in the lead, the three vampiric servants made their way into the room. Shuurai turned to the others, obviously given the right to keep charge.

"Karasunaki, you and Vlad take Hiei. I will deal with Kurama," he ordered out. Long before sun down had come, Shuurai had slowly convinced himself that he would ready Kurama. Not only was more resistance likely from the other fiery youkai, requiring two people to tend to him, but Shuurai could resist temptation if not tempted by the fire demon. Not to mention that Vlad had his eyes (and hands, it would appear) set on Kurama. With Karasunaki there to make sure he didn't touch Hiei, they could all do their master's bidding with no interruption or disobedience.

Although Vlad looked less than happy with this situation, Karasunaki nodded, elbowing his companion in the ribs. Vlad nodded with a scowl before looking away towards Hiei. The fire demon growled as both vampires advanced.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, swinging a well-aimed fist at the vampires. Karasunaki attempted to duck, but rightly forgot that Hiei's speed had increased some with his new vampiric blood. Although the aim was thrown off some by his duck, Hiei still hit a good one to his forehead.

The vampire stumbled back even as Vlad dodged a kick and practically jumped on the fire demon. As Hiei was knocked back into the chair he had been standing in front of, Vlad pinned his legs down, pressing his knees into the fire demon's thighs. The vampire quickly withdrew a thin strip of paper and wrapped it around Hiei's neck, carefully avoiding the collar.

The fire demon went limp.

"Hiei!" Kurama screamed as he tried to dodge Shuurai. The vampire cursed as he had to spin, Kurama having ducked under his arm, his own speed increased greatly. As Kurama tried to run over to Hiei, Shuurai managed to clasp an amazingly quick hand over the fox's wrist, pulling his arm behind his back.

The kitsune gasped before he was forced to the ground, a knee dug into his back as he was shoved onto his stomach. With his arm still pinned, a ward was placed on the back of his neck, his hair roughly brushed aside.

Much like Hiei had, Kurama's body went limp. His consciousness remained, however. Yet even as he tried to blink, or move any part of his body, no reaction was granted. The ward had rendered him, and Hiei, motionless.

Vlad hoisted Hiei onto his shoulder, the fire demon glaring at full power, but able to do nothing more. Karasunaki turned to Shuurai, who was kneeling over Kurama, unhooking the chain that led to his collar. The vampire stood up as he finished the task, looking to the other two. "Take the small one to the west room. It is too dangerous to have them close. I will be in the east room if needed."

Both vampires nodded and turned, leaving the room through the third door, using a simple key to unlock the mechanism. Before they both made it out the door, however, Shuurai appeared behind Karasunaki.

Vlad was mostly out of hearing shot, having been walking rather quickly to get this task over with. Shuurai still whispered low as he ordered, "Watch him carefully, Karasunaki. It will be both our heads if anything happens to either of the master's pets."

"Yes," Karasunaki replied in a hissed whisper. With that, he disappeared down the hall, following the vampire and fire demon.

**---**

Kurama gasped, or tried to gasp, as he was suddenly lowered into a rather large bath of steamy water. The room he was taken into was about as large as the bedroom had been, but the walls and floor were made up of dark, midnight blue tiles. Set within the ground periodically throughout the large rectangular room were deep baths, each a square of about eight by eight feet.

The room was rather steamy, the heat from the spa like tubs radiating around the room. Had their been any mirrors, which was pointless to have in a vampire's household, they would have been fogged up within seconds of entering the environment. The mist rising from the tubs made visibility limited, and Kurama could not see the far wall, so he could only guess that the room was no larger than his bedroom.

A splash behind him brought his attention back to focus as Shuurai, stripped of his clothing, climbed into the water behind him. Kurama, who still could not move, had been eased into the water and now sat rather stoically on a built in step that doubled as a seat.

A faint blush made its way across his cheeks as Shuurai moved over to him, having stripped Kurama's clothes before lowering him into the bath. The fox, for all the good it did him, tried desperately to get his body to move.

"Just relax," Shuurai muttered, trying to sound anything and everything but seductive. The fox seemed to take little condolence in his statement as collective red eyes darted around, searching for escape. Shuurai gently moved Kurama on the seat, turning him so that he could sit behind him along the length of the bench.

Shuurai reached over the side of the tub for a small container of white liquid, which stood on the tile beside their discarded clothing. Taking up the small bottle, he dumped some of the shampoo into his hand and began scrubbing down Kurama's hair.

The fox, less than pleased at this change of events, and yet happy that this vampire did not seem about to rape him, he tried to growl, the sound coming out as a gargle. Shuurai paused briefly, but soon continued as no other sound was made.

"Alright, now listen," Shuurai spoke commandingly. He pushed himself off the bench and walked through the four-foot waters to look Kurama in the eye. "I can either wash the shampoo out with your eyes open and let them sting like hell, or I can remove the ward and you can behave like a good little boy."

The fox seemed hesitant, as if weighing his options before he agreed, trying to convey the message through his eyes. Shuurai somehow seemed to understand and nodded, wading closer to the fox.

"Hold still," he muttered as he grabbed hold of the ward and pulled. Kurama gasped as feeling and control were returned to his muscles. He sagged momentarily in the water, Shuurai hurriedly catching him from sinking under the surface, before he went rigid in the vampire's hands.

"Now remember out little deal. Break your end of the bargain, and I assure you, you'll regret it." Shuurai gently pushed Kurama into a sitting position as he reacquired his movement capabilities. The fox only nodded, biting lightly down on his lip.

"Close your eyes," Shuurai commanded. Kurama obeyed as the vampire gently pushed him beneath the surface, scrubbing the soapy foam from his hair.

Not long after, Kurama's hair had been shampooed, conditioned, lathed in some weird-smelling substance that Shuurai had mentioned was for shine or something, and rinsed several more times. The fox blinked water droplets off of his eyelashes as Shuurai reached for yet another bottle on the tile flooring.

"How much stuff are you putting in my damn hair, already?" Kurama growled, but froze as Shuurai's hands did not enter his long strands of hair. Massaging hands roamed over his back, gently plying at tense muscles with a smooth, thick substance that he could only guess was some sort of body wash. The strong scent of lavenders reached his nose, relaxing his tense and nervous form even more.

Green eyes slid closed as the hands ran over his back, chest, and abs. Kurama's eyes shot open as those hands reached his hips. He jerked out of their touch.

"What are you doing?" he growled out, backing away from the vampire. Shuurai gave him a warning glare.

"We had an agreement. You have to be cleansed; I have to cleanse you. All of you. Now get back over here," Shuurai commanded in a forceful, warning tone. Kurama looked around once more. The chance of successfully escaping the bathing room was not in his favor, and, even if he did pull it off, running around stark naked trying to find an exit was anything but inconspicuous, and he was sure to be caught.

With an annoyed, defeated sigh, he waded back over to Shuurai, who pulled him back into the seat and quickly set back to his earlier duty.

At many points throughout the rest of the cleansing, Kurama would have given anything to turn and slit the vampire's throat.

**---**

Hiei was not faring any better. After barely wrestling the fire demon back into submission after three separate attacks, Karasunaki and Vlad decided that, their safety was more ensured with the ward on. So Hiei sat, growling the best he could without vocal movement, and glaring death through unresponsive eyes, as Vlad and Karasunaki went through the entire list of bottles, formulas, and substances that were to be put in the demon's hair.

When it came time for the body cleansing, heat was almost radiating off of the fire demon, despite his subdued demon blood. Had he still contained the black dragon, there was no doubt that it would have chewed through the wards long ago, near the beginning of the bath.

His own fiery temper had soon returned, replacing his recently weak and scared demeanor. He had a promise to keep now, and that meant that there were lives depending on him. He had to keep both himself and Kurama alive (in a manner of speaking) and safe until Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up. The latter part of his deal was unacceptable, and he was, even now, unsure of whether or not he could bring himself to kill the fox.

A fierce, instinctive snarl, or mangled snarl as it was heard by the two vampires, brought Hiei out of his musings as hands dared touch where they should have been forgiven. If he had not been so red from anger, the fire demon's cheeks would have shown a light blush of embarrassment.

Finally, and not as short as Hiei would have liked it, the bath part of this cleansing deal ended, and Karasunaki pulled his limp, unresponsive form from the water, lying him down gently on a large, black robe spread out on the floor. As Vlad set about cleaning up the supplies they had used, Karasunaki dried the fire demon off with the warm, towel-like robe.

Picking him up, yet again, both vampires left the confines of the bathing room to return to the earlier bedroom. Hoping to see Kurama back, the fire demon's hopes swayed slightly and he would have scowled if possible when they found no such fox.

Karasunaki laid him down on the bed, next to freshly cleaned clothes. From what Hiei could see, they were of thick, black and red material. A deep red, like the crimson depths of blood, made up a long robe like outfit, complete with long, wide sleeves that extended far past the normal arm width, much like olden day European outfits.

Intricate designs, barely noticeable in their black thread, weaved around a sash that was to be tied around his waist. A thick black cloak laid beside the robe, the cloth seemingly dense enough to keep out any sunlight. In came complete with a long hood that would extend well over the fire demon's eyes, blocking all of his newly pale skin from the deadly sun.

All of this was wrapped around Hiei. The cool air that had hit him when they left the bathroom was the only thing that kept him from feeling claustrophobic under such heavy fabric. As the last of the adjustments to the cloak were made, Hiei standing in the middle of the room like a manikin, Vlad stopped in front of him.

"We're taking off the ward, but don't even think about trying anything," Vlad warned, his commanding voice heavy with threat. Slowly, with Karasunaki gripping Hiei's shoulders painfully tight, Vlad removed the ward.

Hiei growled and tried to shake free of Karasunaki, but froze when Vlad's hand gripped his chin. He smiled a fanged, evil grin. "Now, none of that, little one, or I might have to punish you."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hiei growled, unfazed by the threat on, what he believed, was his own body. Vlad only smiled.

"I happen to know you care greatly for a certain fox demon," he emphasized, causing Hiei's glaring eyes to open wide. "After tonight, I could always make Kurama mine. He would make an awfully good sla-"

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Hiei shouted out, now kicking out at the vampire as he was still held fast by Karasunaki. Vlad smiled wickedly and the fire demon slowly stopped his struggles. With a growl and a bent head, he continued, "Fine, I'll do nothing to escape, as long as you keep your filthy hands off of Kurama."

Vlad seemed to think of this for several long minutes, releasing Hiei's chin to rub his own. Finally, he replied, "Alright, I think we have a deal."

Karasunaki slowly released Hiei, who only pulled away, straightening the robe around his thin frame, cursing it's awkward heaviness. Vlad smiled as he followed Karasunaki and Hiei out the door they had come through.

"It's not like you'll remember this deal by tomorrow morning."

**---**

"Look!" Yusuke hissed from the bush he hid behind. Kuwabara squinted past the leaves of the deep forest they crouched in. Not far beyond the edge of the foliage, just within their visibility range, stood a tall, darkened palace.

The building rose in several stories, each made of an obsidian blackness alike to stone, but yet not the same material. The entire fortress gave off just that, a foreboding sense of darkness and impenetrableness. It simply poured out a feeling of hopeless despair to all who passed it, causing it to be a lonely mansion, avoided at most costs.

Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly felt helpless, fear tingling their insides as an overwhelming forlornness crept into them. There was no way they could possibly sneak in there. They couldn't save Kurama and Hiei, so they should just give up now.

Urameshi suddenly shook his head. '_No!'_ his mind yelled. '_Don't listen! It's a spell! A spell to keep others out!'_

Yusuke smacked his own head, growling at the sudden pain that shocked his system back into function. Thoughts of rescuing Hiei and Kurama popped back into his head. Looking around, he saw Kuwabara near a breakdown of despair. Quickly, he administered a similar treatment to his friend.

"Ow! Urameshi! What the hell was that for?" Kuwabara practically yelled before Yusuke tackled him to shut him up. After several minutes of quiet listening for an alerted guard, Yusuke climbed off his friend. Kuwabara shook his head, clearing the strange depression and feeling it vanish within seconds of his friend hitting him.

"That was weird," he complained, whining as he held his head. "Why'd you have to hit me, Urameshi?"

"Just shut up," Yusuke muttered as he stared at the fortress like mansion. "We need a plan, and quickly, too."

Kuwabara nodded even as Yusuke glanced at the dark sky. The sun had well past set, and midnight was quickly approaching with the rising of the blood red moon...

**

* * *

**

**Ending Notes:** END! (Of chapter, of course, not story!)

**(1)** _You have until the witching hour, Yusuke_...This was just saying that he has until Midnight. Now I would have stated it that way, if it did not sound like Cinderella and her damn glass slipper. I couldn't bring myself to type it that way when every time I got the image of Yusuke in a ball gown with high-heal slippers. Yeah... Not working for me!


	9. Continuation Note

Dear Readers,

This is DemonUntilDeath here. Although Agent Dark Moose has discontinued writing anything within the Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, she has granted me permission to continue Akumu under my name, as I was a co-author of this story.

Credit for the story remains in the hands of the wonderful musings of Agent Dark Moose, of course, but I am happy to say that this sotry will be continued, hopefully well enough to satisfy.

I will continue posting the story here so that I won't have to delete the wonderful reviews all you spectacular readers have written. However, I will only be updating Akumu; I have no other part in her other stories and therefore have no right to continue them.

The next chapter will be out shortly, as I am out of town and only have limited internet access. It will be out by next weekend at the very latest.

Sincerely,

DemonUntilDeath


	10. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: We only own Ja'aku, Karasunaki, and Shuurai. The name Vlad belongs to a friend.**

**Opening Notes: **Well, after a very long hiatus (that was cleverly disguised as discontinued) this story is back.

I would like to kindly remind the readers one more time: AgentDarkMoose is not the one writing this story; please do not e-mail her with requests to finish her other stories. She has drawn away from the Yu Yu Hakusho fandom. Continuing this story is a one-time situation because I helped co-author it and couldn't see it die.

Secondly…I'm sorry it took me so long to not see it die.

Much longer than I had intended. I asked permission to finish this story months ago and then just…died on the writing ability needed to do so.

Let me apologize for that. I assume most of you gave up on this story and I'm sure we lost a lot of people who were reading it and removed it from their alert lists. Again, let me apologize for delaying the continuation of this story for so long.

**Second note: **I do believe this might be a rather longer story than either AgentDarkMoose or I had earlier predicted. That is, if it turns out the way my brain just suggested it should.

And now, after all those long, annoying notes, let's get started without delay, shall we?

---

**Akumu**

**Chapter Eight (by DemonUntilDeath)**

---

"We'll be back for you before moon reaches its peak."

Hiei looked back to the door that Shuunai had left, his departing words still ringing in his ears. The moon. The moon was the key to everything, then, though he still knew not what "everything" was. What he did know was that it did not bode well for either him or his fox.

However, from legends, ancient stories, myths, and tales the moon always played a significant part among supernatural creatures; half breeds, werewolves, vampires.

He was sure that a blood moon would spell its name out in definition. It was most likely, having contemplated each and every possible scenario, that Ja'aku would turn them fully tonight.

The fire demon was quiet aware that they were not full vampires at the moment. It echoed what Kurama had said earlier; they did not even know what they were. Caught between a state of living and the undead, their lives as captives were truly Purgatory.

But, as the hiyoukai feared, they wouldn't be captives for far longer. He knew that out of the sheer number of vampires within this concealed mansion there had to be more than just the two of them that had been changed unwillingly.

Which meant there was a way to turn them into mindless, obeying minions.

And Hiei feared that they were running out of time in a most dramatic way.

Kurama slept soundly beside him on the bed, curled on his side to face the fire demon. Hiei had wrapped his arm around the fox when once-green eyes had begun to droop and could not stay open any further. Now the redhead had wrapped himself around that arm, clinging to it as the lost cling to the only comfort they have left.

Hiei didn't mind; he was glad that Kurama would rely on him and only him as they lay, awaiting their deaths, in a manner of speaking. After all, neither viewed a life of mindless servitude as both slave and toy as any form of living that could be called life.

The fox beside him moaned, shifting his weight ever so slightly on the bed to curl himself about that cold arm, skin which no longer held the warmth of living, pulsing blood. Hiei moved slightly closer to Kurama in a means of comforting him and the kitsune fell once more into silent sleep that the fire demon knew the fox would protest to, if could he stay awake longer.

Thoughts of the upcoming danger that loomed mere hours away turned into the contemplation of two things, the first being his promise to his fox. If Kurama's plan fell through; if they couldn't pull it off then he would have to find a way to swallow his own fears and kill both himself and the fox.

The biggest problem being that the only plan Kurama could come up with relied on the ceremonial proceedings to begin.

If they were to fail, Hiei would have even less ability to kill both of them while in the presence of the entire coven. But he had made a promise to Kurama; one he swore to himself that he would not break.

The second of the contemplative thoughts spinning circles in his head was the reverse reaction of the ritual. If they were not yet full vampire, then they were still demonic, or human in Kurama's case. If those were indeed the circumstances, then there would be a way to turn them back, just as there was a way to complete their transformation.

But the fire demon couldn't remember enough legends of vampires to recall any details. He knew that the ritual for complete transformation into a vampire required a blood trade, or exchange of life force. However, he could not be sure of the reverse or countermeasures that would complete a life ritual, returning them to their former selves.

It was too hard to think about; too many variables to consider.

But the hiyoukai supposed it didn't matter for the time being. If there was a way to reverse their current condition then they would find it after escaping from the mansion and from Ja'aku's grasp.

What he needed to focus on now was stopping that ritual before it could be completed and getting the fox and himself out. They had a plan and Hiei could only continue reviewing it over, and over, looking for errors or small holes they might have missed.

As Kurama slept beside him, he could only go over the plan again and pray to whatever god was listening that they didn't mess it up.

---

Yusuke and Kuwabara were not having the best of luck.

Actually, this was very much an understatement of the hell they were paying in trying to get anywhere near the damn mansion.

First was the spell that continuously played defeat and failure into their ears and their heads. Kuwabara had finally snapped at the seventh smack Yusuke had dealt to his head to keep him from loosing himself in a trance of despair.

Then of course there was the innumerable amount of traps set and rigged around almost ever inch of the mansion. There were traps to sense movement, wards to sense energy, monitors to catch the beating of a heart and the pulse of fresh blood.

It was a "bloody friggin' nightmare" in the words of Yusuke.

By the time they managed to draw within range of the keep, they were tried, frustrated, cut, scraped, angry and still fighting off that damn despairing voice of a spell.

But as Yusuke touched the cold walls of the mansion, the two pressed up against the back of the house, his mind cleared of some of the definite fury that had been building up. The voice slowly faded to a cooing that eventually disappeared altogether as they caught their breaths.

With a clear mind, the two detectives could once more easily recall why they had suffered through those traps and the wards, all while trying to remain unnoticed by the vampires within the mansion.

They had something they had to do now and they would not fail to complete their mission.

"Kurama and Hiei are in here, somewhere," Kuwabara whispered as he looked straight up at the mansion towering over them. There was a balcony about three stories up that would make a perfect entrance if they had a way of getting up there.

"Yeah, and we've got to get them out by midnight," Yusuke whispered as he followed his friend and companion's gaze. "Can you get your spirit sword to wrap around that railing?"

The soft question was not answered by a voice but rather by the low hum of energy as Kuwabara called upon his trademark weapon, keeping the energy low enough to fall under the sensing wards still within range of them, but distant enough that they could call upon their ki.

The sword extended in its flashing orange and yellow light up to the railing, a pole of sorts before the top began to wiggle around like Jello in an earthquake. After a frown of concentration on Kuwabara's part, the sword snapped to attention and then went limp at the top before it reached tentatively out and wrapped around the railing several times, then twisted around itself to hold tight.

"Alright," the orange-haired detective whispered. "You go first, I'll make sure it holds tight."

Yusuke nodded and grabbed onto the line of energy. He supposed that it would have burned any other person, human or demon, had he not been so close a friend to Kuwabara. He knew so much about energy that he easily recognized the ability of Kuwabara's ki to accept Yusuke's touch as one of friend and ally.

He used his upper arm strength to climb up the rope like energy, silently thanking Genkai for her years of hellish training that she had forced upon him rather unwillingly.

As he hopped over the railing, holding out his hand in his customary gun position, checking for any trouble, he motioned over the railing for Kuwabara to follow. The teen rolled over the railing, landing with a disturbingly loud _thud_ before climbing up and banishing his rei-ken.

Yusuke slowly opened the balcony door, amazed that it was actually unlocked. Exactly how stupid were these vampires!

They slid into the dark room, Yusuke lighting his finger with the small simple glow of his blue energy. It lit up the room to reveal an unused bedroom, judging from the dust that lay in layers atop the furniture. Kuwabara let out an impressed and awed gasp at the extent of the large room and the unbelievably fancy furnishings.

Yusuke would have let out a low whistle if he wasn't so worried about making noise.

"Come on, we've got to find them quickly," Yusuke whispered instead and the two set out deeper into the mansion, praying they weren't already too late.

----

Kurama raised sleepy red eyes to look at Hiei above him. With a slow blink of understanding, the fox realized his head was in Hiei's lap.

The fire demon gave a very small smile of reassurance as his fingers ran through Kurama's darker hair. The fox leaned into that touch ever so slightly, closing his tired eyes once more but not falling back into the world of sleep.

"How late is it?" he whispered softly as the fire demon continued to run his fingers through fine, soft strands that released the smell of lavender. Hiei briefly noted in the back of his mind how fake those flowers smelled; they were but shampoos and other falsities. He recalled when the fox's hair had smelled of real, natural roses.

Just as briefly, he wondered if he'd ever smell that scent again.

"We've less than an hour," the fire demon replied softly, though his voice was stiff and worried behind the mask of cold bravery. Kurama squirmed a little in his lap, moving around slightly to grow closer to the fire demon, as if the fox had suddenly grown cold.

Hiei frowned at the thought that the fox might never be warm again.

"I don't think Yusuke and Kuwabara will make it in time," Kurama whispered as he gently began playing with the fabric of Hiei's black pants, beneath the robe-like garment the vampires had forced upon both of them.

Hiei didn't want to admit it, but neither did he. They both knew how well this mansion was guarded, considering that even Kurama could find no way out of their dilemma unless the vampire's guards were dropped during the ceremony.

Those cold, pale fingers paused on Kurama's hair, fingering a strand of the dark red color. "We'll be okay, fox," he whispered softly. "We can do this on our own if we must."

The kitsune merely nodded, his fingers shaking against Hiei's clothing. The fire demon slowly moved his hand down and captured those quivering digits within his own, feeding his fingers through Kurama's and holding onto that contact closely.

Kurama gripped his hand just as tightly, staring up into those crimson eyes above him with a look that reminded Hiei of something he'd never had, nor ever felt before in his life.

Salvation.

Within those eyes was his hope and his life and his only chance of escape. Without Kurama he could not have handled everything they'd been through and without him he would not have the purpose, the motivation, or the strength to break the bonds Ja'aku and his minions were trying so desperately to wrap around them.

Something quivered in Hiei's stomach as instinct more so than thought slowly fed his spine to move and bend his upper body down slowly, deliberately despite the lack of such. Hiei's lips grew close to Kurama's as their breaths mingled against one another. Tingling lips brushed against one another, sending shivers down both of them.

Slowly, as the blood moon rose outside their secluded prison, their two lips met in a desperate release of pent up emotion that even Hiei could find no other word for than _love._

----

Shuunai pushed open the door and stared in a single moment's surprise at the sight before him.

The newly-turned fox was laying within the safe confines of the fire demon's arms, his head against Hiei's chest and eyes half lidded in content and nothing more. The hiyoukai, arms wrapped protectively around Kurama's chest, had his chin laid on the fox's head and looked as if there was no place he would rather be.

It was odd to see such acceptance in their eyes when even Shuunai could sense the dread flowing from their minds.

But their hearts and their souls seemed content to never move from that spot; to die with one another would be a privilege that neither could surpass in thought.

However, the moment only lingered for a second before two pairs of dull, red eyes turned to him and stared without emotion or conscious care of his presence. Slowly, Kurama slid off the bed and onto his feet, never once releasing the hand that was gripped tightly and securely within Hiei's.

Karasunaki and Vlad filed into the room after Shuunai finally woke from his stupor and moved to allow them entrance. The two immediately moved over to the soon-to-be additions to their coven and made to grab their arms in firm, commanding grips.

Hiei growled, however, as Karasunaki's hand grew within Kurama's touch and the fire demon pulled away from Vlad. Kurama gently squeezed his hand and took the first step, walking right past Shuunai without complain or disobedience, pulling the fire demon by their interlinked hands.

The watching vampires glanced and one another, each shrugging off the newly concluded minds of their fellow vampires.

Obviously they had accepted their fate.

---

Kurama's hand shook within Hiei's as they started down the small stairway that would lead to a preparation room, where neither knew what would happen beyond that point.

The ever present touch of his fire demon calmed his nerves greatly, but he still could not keep the quiver out of his step or the shake out of his grip. Hiei slowly ran his thumb over Kurama's skin, keeping a circular motion with his digit to try and calm his fox's apprehension.

"We can do this," he whispered softly, uncharacteristic from his normally harsh, cold tones that he shared even with the fox. Kurama glanced down at the whisper, his red eyes softening from their wavering loss and slowly he let a smile slide across his features.

"Yes, we can," he whispered back before their three escorts caught up with them, Shuunai taking the lead down the stairwell and through the halls.

The walk seemed like it lasted forever; a never ending mile to their deaths.

The fox briefly wondered if this is that the "green mile" felt like to those on death row. Had they all felt the rushing apprehension of a possible escape, a glint of hope that never came true. A brief pause to wonder what would happen if the trap door never fell, if the rope broke, if the electricity failed, if the needle was filled with only water.

That Yusuke and Kuwabara would show before the blood moon reached its peak.

Was it crushed just as their apparently brief lapses of dread were? Was the reminder that the door was always checked, the rope always secure, the electricity always on, the needle always tested…

The mansion always protected. The vampires never off guard.

Was the always falling feeling in your stomach normal? Did it happen to those criminals that walked to their inevitable doom, escorted by their executioners?

And was it fair?

Did they deserve to have their days drawn out in the knowledge that it would all end in death; a death they had no control over themselves. They couldn't end it at the beginning but had to suffer through till the unchangeable end.

No, it wasn't fair.

But it wasn't their choice to make, either.

Their hands tightened around one another as Shuunai pushed open the double doors that led to the last room they would ever see with eyes that were free to look where they wanted.

----

See, now that wasn't so bad.

I hope.

Not a lot of action, more romance and angst. Sorry.

Well, anyways, I hope this was acceptable. I know it was short compared to the last chapter, but I've been so anxious to get it out that I didn't think the length would bother many.

Please review, but once more, do **_not_** e-mail AgentDarkMoose with requests to continue her other stories. Thank you very much for returning to continue reading.


End file.
